Is that you?
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Sequel to Forgetting what matters. Ten years have passed since Vader reclaimed his empire and the hunt is still on to find Abby. Darth Wraeththu tares through the galaxy in search for her daughter as she drifts further and further away from her family. Meanwhile Abby has spent ten years with Han learning the life of a smuggler but the question is how long can she run from her past?
1. Chapter 1

Is that you chapter 1

 **(I do not own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)**

"Are you sure about that dad? You do remember what happened the last time you sent mom to deal with a simple dispute between two factions last time don't you?" Leia asked looking at a holographic image of her father. Leia stood aboard her personal star destroyer the _Huntresses_ , a gift that her father had given her a few years ago "Both factions ended up being killed" she reminded her father. "Yes perhaps you are right" Vader said thoughtfully "how fast can you resolve the matter?" he asked. "A week give or take a couple of days depending on the situation at hand" Leia replied. Vader nodded his head "Alright, make the journey to Lothal and deal with this problem I will send Kizra to link up with you" Vader said. Leia nodded "It shouldn't take long" she paused glancing away from the holoprojection before looking back up at it "How's mom doing?" she asked. Vader shook his head "You know how she gets around this time Leia" he said. Leia sighed "I know dad I'm…I'm just worried about her is all it's been nine almost ten years now and we still have had no sign of Abby" Leia said sadly.

"We will find her Leia we won't stop searching until we do" Vader replied. Leia's shoulders slumped slightly sadness and worry still in her voice "Mom hasn't been the same since and it's getting worse every year dad. Sometimes I find her just sitting in Abby's room just staring at the wall for hours" she said. "Don't worry about Wraeththu Leia. You let me deal with her for the time being just deal with the problem on Corellia and let me know when you are finished" Vader replied, "I will dad" she said ending the transmission.

Leia stood there for a moment in the communications room of her destroy thinking about everything that had transpired over the last nine years. It hadn't been easy and had taken time to undo all the damage Luke had done through out the Empire but slowly things were getting better. Anytime Leia wasn't being sent off do deal with these sorts of problems she tended to spend her time back home with her family. She made her way to the bridge of her ship and sat down in the command chair closing her eyes for a moment. She couldn't believe it, nine years had gone by and not a single trace of Abby and the smuggler.

They had searched sending out spies and agents of the Empire to search the galaxy for the young princesses of the Empire but found nothing. It was heart breaking for all her family, nine almost ten years of not getting to watch Abby grow up. Leia often found herself wondering where her younger sister was or who she was with and what she was doing. She hoped that Han Solo hadn't just dropped her off of the first planet he landed on and let her fend for herself but that hope didn't exactly go very far with the man. Leia hardly even knew the man but she hoped that Han had taken care of Abby.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when a man dressed in a imperial officer's uniform walked over to her "Lady Leia a ship just dropped out of hyperspace and is requesting permission to land" the officer said. "Open the hanger door and let them land" she said standing to her feet and began walking off of the bridge.

The walk to the hanger didn't take to long as she made her way through a corridor and into a turbo lift. When the doors opened again she stepped out and walked to the hanger where Lambda-class T4a transport shuttle just touched down. Leia walked down a set of stairs and to the ship as the ramp dropped. "Of all ships you could have taken you picked one of the slowest ones in the Imperial navy" Leia said. Kizra walked down the ramp and shrugged "Perhaps I just like keeping the Emperor's daughter waiting" she replied. Leia smiled and hugged Kizra "It's good to see you again Kizra" she said. Kizra returned the embrace before stepping back and bowed her head respectfully "As to you Leia" she replied. Leia motioned for Kizra to follow her as she made her way back toward the bridge "So have you been briefed?" Leia asked. "The Emperor mentioned something about the Imperial forces have trouble dealing with a group who has caused some problems in the past" Kizra replied. Leia nodded "What of the other two where are they?" Leia asked curiously wondering where Oblivion and the other acolyte of the beyond was. "Still in the out rim searching for Princesses Abby along with the other acolytes with them" Kizra replied. "Any luck?" Leia asked, Kizra shook her head "I am sorry Leia but we have yet to find her" Kizra replied regretfully.

"That's what I keep hearing" Leia said dejected, Kizra put a hand on her shoulder "We'll find your sister Leia we won't stop searching until we do" Kizra said. "I hope we do soon" Leia said as she entered the bridge. "Captain set course for Lothal" she said, the captain nodded and turned to the crew relaying the orders and a moment later the _Huntresses_ shot forward into hyperspace.

Red blades spun around quicker than the naked eye could perceive deflecting blaster bolts fired from all sides. Mere milliseconds to sense where the bolt was coming from then deflect, attack and repeat. Any miscalculation would result in her death, this was as close as she got to any real action these days. Training with droids that she had overridden their programming so they would continue to attack until destroyed. It was something to take away the pain of lose that haunted her every waking moment of her life, the thrill and adrenaline rush, the near death experience was bliss compared to the pain she felt inside. Ripping one of her sabers out of a training droids chest plate she hurled the other lightsaber in her left hand at another impaling it in the chest.

Yes this was better than dealing with the pain, better than thinking about _her_. Thinking about her only brought pain, so much pain and sadness that made it hard to even function. Next month would mark the tenth year that _she_ was gone, almost ten years she had missed seeing _her_ grow up. She didn't dare think of her now because in doing so she would lose focus and get killed, tightening her grip on her hilt she ran at another training droid. She dove under the electo staff the droid held cutting clean through its legs before standing back up and driving her blade into its head. One of the droids reached down and picked up the lightsaber she had through into another droid and activated it and began running towards her.

She had told herself countless times that she had always done what was best for her family. Told herself that she had done everything to protect them and dedicated her life to protecting them but it hadn't been enough. Even with all her power she had been unable to keep her family whole, one son dead and a daughter missing for almost ten years. It wasn't fair after everything she had done after all she had gone through her daughter had been taken from her. She searched and searched endless from one side of the galaxy to the other for _her_ but she was gone. The pain over the years had turned into anger, then hatred and finally rage that would often come out around the time she had lost _her_. As her anger mounted and boiled over at the unfairness at it all she charged at the droid deflected the fist attack while take her mechanical hand and punched through the chest piece of the training droid ripping whatever she could out. The droid fell to the ground and her red eyes flared with rage as she turned to the next droid picking it up with the force she began to crush it. Sparks few as the droid began to collapse in on itself as another droid ran toward her. She threw her lightsaber into that droids chest and extending her flesh hand toward the last droid bright blue sparks of intense electricity erupted from her finger tips striking the droid in the chest sending it skidding across the ground.

She dropped the crushed remains of the droids that she had suspended in the air as she increased the intensity of her force lightning until the droid exploded into pieced. Slowly the sparks dissipated from her hand, her chest heaving as she looked around at the destroyed training droids laying all over the floor. Calling her lightsaber back to her with the force she placed them back on her hips she made her way from the outside training area toward the door leading back to the mansion. She stopped when the door opened and Vader walked out holding a bottle of water in his hand "Here" he said offering it to her. Without saying a word she took the bottle undoing the seal on it and began drinking it.

Vader sat down on a bench "I sent Leia to deal with the problem on Lothal" he said. She glanced at him as she finished the rest of the bottle and nodded as she reached down and picked up her cloak that she has sat on the bench before she started training. Vader reached out and grabbed her hand "Wraeththu" he said. "Don't" she warned snatched her hand from him and grabbing her cloak. "Ahsoka I know you're in pain but closing yourself off won't help it only makes it worse" Vader said. "I said don't Vader, I don't want comfort I don't want to open up, I don't need to open up. I need my daughter back" Wraeththu snapped glaring at him before she began walking toward the door. She spun her cloak around sliding her arms in the sleeves when Vader called out to her again "Jacob needs his mother too Wraeththu." She paused for a moment thinking about her son before letting out a low growl and continued walking inside.

A couple minutes later a small boy about eight years old came running to the training area out to where his father sat. "Dad are you going to help me with the speeder bike?" he asked excitedly. Vader looked over at his son and smiled, he was already covered in grease and they haven't even taken apart the speeder yet. "Yea come one lets go see what we can do" Vader replied standing up and followed his son to the garage where they had stored the bike. Jacob who was again another surprise child that Wraeththu had had a few months after Vader had reclaimed the Empire took a lot more to his mothers looks unlike Abby who it was harder to tell. Wraeththu was livid when she found out and through a fit about going through child birth again but she had managed just like last time but as Jacob began to grow Wraeththu distanced herself further and further away from him. Vader knew why to, Wraeththu thought that because of what happened to Abby that she could never be the mother that Jacob needed her to be. Vader turned on the walked into the garage and already found parts of the speeder on the floor. He smiled and sat down on a crate and began showing his son how to get the engine out.

Wraeththu walked in to the study and closed the door behind her turning the lock on it. She walked over to a far end of the wall where a book case and resting inside were several holocrons. She slid her hand over the glass door and sighed "All this knowledge…all this power and I still haven't found you" she said softly. She reached down in to a small pocket in her belt and pulled out a piece of paper. Carefully she unfolded the paper and walked over to a desk. She pulled the chair out and sat down gently pressing the cresses out of the paper she let out a shaky breath. Her left hand gently touched the faded colored scribbles that filled the paper. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as her hands began to shake "My sweet baby princesses…where are you?" she asked.

She stared at the paper for a long while trying to imagine what her daughter would look like now. Trying to imagine how she had grown up, what she was like, if she had had it easy growing up or if it had been hard on her. "Do you miss mommy my little princesses?" she asked softly "I will find you my daughter, I won't ever stop searching until I do" she added. Her right fist tightened "Why am I to suffer, why were you taken from me?" she asked. She slammed her right hand down on the table causing it to crack "It's not fair!" she spat. "I promise you my princesses, when I find that smuggler he will suffer for taking you from me" she said softer leaning down she kissed the paper. Carefully she folded the paper back up and placed it back in the small pocket in her belt before whipping the tears from her face.

A gentle knock on the door drew her attention from her thought "Mom?" the voice of her son called from the other end of the door. She stood up and walked to the door and unlocked it opening the door up "What is it Jacob?" she asked. "I need a power converter for my speeder bike" Jacob replied, "go check the garage Jacob I am busy right now" Wraeththu replied. "There aren't any in the garage" Jacob replied, Wraeththu sighed "Go check with your father Jacob please leave me be right now" Wraeththu replied. "Dad went to town to pick up another throttle the one on the bike is busted" Jacob said. "Then just wait till he get back alright" Wraeththu replied with a frustrated edge as she started to shut the door.

Jacob stuck his foot in the door "Mom please, don't do this don't shut us out" Jacob begged. "I'm not Jacob I'm just…" she paused and sighed again as she looked at her son "Alright fine" she said opening the door and stepping out of the study. Jacob smiled happily and followed his mother through the mansion. "Your father always tends to keep spare part around the house it's a hobby of his to build and fix things" Wraeththu said walking back into the garage and began looking around. She searched a couple boxed up on shelves "No not here" she muttered and put the box back.

"Not any in here come on I think I know where some are at" Wraeththu said turning and walking back into the house to her bedroom. She opened the door and turned on the light going to Vader's side of the room. She opened up some of his cabinets and looked around after a moment she pulled a power converter out and handed it to Jacob "there" she said. "Thanks mom" Jacob said with a smile and took the power converter, Wraeththu nodded and began walking out of the room.

"Wait mom, can you help me install it. Dad hasn't showed me yet and I want to have it in before he gets back" Jacob asked. "Not right now Jacob I'm…" she was cut off by her son "You're what mom? What could you possibly be doing that more important than spending time with your son who needs not only his father but also his mom!" Jacob yelled. Wraeththu turned her body half way and looked back at him, raising her hand she pointed at him "Don't Jacob I am not in the mood" She warned. Jacob's eyes hardened "You're never in the mood, you always have something to do when I want to spend time with you or your never in the mood! What have I ever done to deserve this! Why do I always feel like I am being ignored like you just look right though me! Tell me what have I ever done to you to deserve this?" Jacob yelled his eyes filling with tears as he stared at his mom. Jacob took a breath in and sighed "…I'll do it myself, I'm sorry I bothered you" he said walking past her back toward the garage.

 **So have you figured it out yet? Hahaha I lied about** _ **Forgetting what matters**_ **being the last one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Is that you chapter 2

A couple days later Jacob was in the garage working on his speeder bike and he sighed sadly as he continued to work on his speeder bike trying to figure out exactly how the power converter fit into his speeder bike. Struggling as he may he just couldn't get the converter inside of the bike. He threw a wrench in frustration at a wall "Damn it" he grumbled loudly as it banged off the wall landing on the floor. He rubbed his tired grease covered face before standing up and pacing in the garage. He just didn't understand his mother though he wasn't exactly sure he ever did. He remembered when he was younger she hadn't been as distant but as the years went by she had begun to pull away from him. Secluding herself not only from him but everyone and he just didn't understand why. She was so mad all the time at everyone and at everything around her and he didn't even know why.

When his mom wasn't locked away inside of the study, a room he was never allowed to be in, he would often find her training or locked away in another room in the house that he wasn't allowed to be in. He loved his mom, his dad and his sister Leia but he didn't feel like his mom loved him at times especially around the time of the same day every year, well she really didn't love anybody on that day. He had talked to his dad asking why his mom was so angry all the time and even more so around that day of the year and all he had told him that it was something that happened in her past. When he had asked his mom what happened out of curiosity she had snapped at him and pushed him out of the room slamming the door. After that he mostly spent time with his dad training in the force or with his lightsaber as well as fixing his speeder bike.

He often wondered what is was her mother was doing while she was in those rooms. When he had tried to get his mother to spend some time with him he had went to the same room he had found her in when he asked her for the power converter and just happen to catch a quick glance inside of the room. There were strange pyramid object that had given off a red glow spread out across the floor which his father had told him where storage devices that held information and some sort of a holomap projecting an image of the galaxy. Was his mom looking for something or perhaps someone if so he wondered who or what is was. If that was the case then wouldn't it have been easier for his mother to simply have Imperials do the searching for her? Then again his mother seemed to have the act of dealing with problems in strange ways. Anytime his mom had come out of that room she either had a frustrated or angry expression on her face, unlike the other room he wasn't allowed in. The other room seemed to have a completely different impact on his mother because anytime she came out of that room she always seemed sad or even a little confused.

The more he thought about it the more he wanted to know what was in that room, the one that left his mother sad. He wanted to know why if it made her feel that way why then she kept going in there what was in there that could bring tears to his mom's eyes. He decided he was going to find out but he would have to make sure his mom was busy with something because if she found him peaking around in there he would be in big trouble. Then he remembered his dad had wanted him to get his mother to come see him for some reason, something important he had said. He made his way out of the garage and back inside of the house down a hallway passing the room he had seen the holocrons in. He walked past his parents and Leia's room until he finally reached the door to the room he was never allowed in. His mother's presence radiated from just beyond the door so he took a breath and knocked on the door. Normally no one ever bothered his mom when she was in this room, not even Vader they would all wait until she came out but sometimes she was in there for hours at a time. A moment passed in silence so he knocked again and called out "Mom" he said. After a few seconds she heard his mom respond though he was surprised by the way she sounded, there wasn't any anger or frustration but only sadness "go away" she had said.

Jacob cleared his throat and leaned a little closer to the door "Dad wants to see you he asked me to come and tell you" he said "he said it's important" he added. He hard her sighed then foot steps as she made her way to the door, he stepped back as Wraeththu walked out of the room closing it behind her and glanced down at her son "It better be" she said before walking down to the hall to see what her husband needed. Once Jacob was sure his mom was far enough away from the door he reached his hand out turning the knob and snuck inside.

What he found was a surprise, it was a bedroom but not just any bedroom it was for a small kid. More precisely it seemed to be for a girl by the look of it, there toys scattered around the floor and some on the small unmade bed. He walked further into the room to a small desk next to the bed where there were pieces of paper with scribbles on them and crayons scattered over the desk. He glanced over to the bed and noticed a piece of paper on it with more scribbling. Curiously he reached down and picked it up it wasn't anything special it was just a piece of paper so he sat it back down on the bed and continued to look around. Walking over the closet he opened up the door and looked inside, there were found several pairs of small black tunics and pants similar to what his sister and dad wore.

Now he was more confused, did his mom use to watch someone's kid or something or was there just something that he didn't know. He closed the door to the closet and looked around a little more when he noticed a strange bulge underneath the sheets of the bed, curiously he walked over and pulled the sheet back and found some sort of a plush doll laying there. He picked it up and looked at it 'who is all this for?' he wondered, all this was so strange all this didn't make really any sense to him. This was a kid's room there was not doubt about that and by the looks of it the kid couldn't be very old. He held the plush doll in one hand and continued to scan the room, he had come in here hoping to find answers but it seems like he had just uncovered so many more questions.

Wraeththu walked into the throne room where she found Vader standing in front of a communication table talking with someone. She walked over to the table and crossed her arms impatiently as she waited for Vader to finish. Vader glanced at her then turned his attention back to the holographic image "It will be dealt with but I want your men to search the area. His research is far to valuable to just let it slip away" he said. When the transmission was ended Vader turned toward his wife "I need you to go to Ilum the head scientists that was developing the first ship powered by lightsaber crystals has turned up missing" he said. One of Wraeththu's eyes markings raised in question "a ship that is powered by a lightsaber crystal?" she asked. "Several actually and I don't know all of the details on how it works but the scientist went missing right before he finished the first prototype and I need you to find him. If this prototype works then we can up scale it to fit the destroyers saving millions in fuel cost and that money can be spent else where" Vader explained.

Her lekku twitched in irritation at the thought of being sent on a mission so far underneath her "Maybe he froze to death" she said. "Not likely a Imperial base was established there before he started his research and the complex is surrounded by a shield that protects it from the storms. Plus he had the schematics with him when he disappeared" he said. "They didn't think to have a back up of the schematics?" Wraeththu asked rolling her eyes at Imperial stupidity. "No, they said the head scientist was very secret with his work and wouldn't allow anyone to help" Vader replied. "How convenient" she said sarcastically and then sighed shaking her head "reminded be again why I am being sent to do this and not someone else" she added. "I would send someone else but I need this done quickly and affectively, I was told that the scientist also carried around a case of kyber crystals with him for what reason I don't know but we can't let those get into civilian's hands either" Vader explained.

"Anything else?" she asked though not really caring in the slightest. "You need to leave tonight, the sooner we find the scientist the better" Vader replied. Wraeththu waved her hand dismissively as she turned and headed toward the door "Fine" she said. "Wraeththu" Vader called out causing her to stop and turn her head back toward him "What is it Vader" she asked. "Before you leave spend some time with Jacob the boy needs his mother" he said. Wraeththu didn't respond but started to walk out off the room closing the door behind her. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her son, just after what happened to Abby she didn't know if she could go though something like that again if anything ever happened. It was easier to just shut it all out, to just isolate herself away from her family than to risk the pain of losing someone else close to her. It was hard enough as it was and she knew deep down she couldn't bare the pain of losing anyone else. Locking away her fears deep inside she made her way back to Abby's room. She needed to grab the picture that her daughter had made her before she got ready for the trip to Ilum, she never went anywhere without it now and she didn't plan to start.

As she rounded the corner she stopped when she had left Abby's room she had closed the door but it was cracked open now. Someone was in Abby's room, no one was suppose to be in her daughter's room but her and when they found Abby her as well. No no one was suppose to be in Abby's room! Her blood began to boil at the violation she felt right now and her anger exploded at that moment she didn't care who it was they were going to be punished severely. She marched straight toward the door and opened it up all she saw was the outline of the person and bright blue lightning exploded from her hand soaring toward her target. Then screams of pain as the person flew and crashed into the wall, the cries of agony and pain only grew louder as she increased the intensity of the lightning course into the person. The smile on her face suddenly fell away when she heard the person cry out "Mom!" She ended the assault and smoke faded from her hand as she realized her son lying on the ground twitching as particles of electricity faded from his body.

His breathing was sporadic but he was still breathing and the twitching soon faded but Wraeththu just stood there staring at her son who now unconscious clingingly weakly to Abby's plush doll. Her gaze was torn away as she heard Vader run into the room "What's going on?" he asked then looked down at his son on the floor and he felt the remnants of force energy and he turned and looked at his wife. Wraeththu just stared at Jacob unconscious body while Vader quickly made his way over to their son to check on him. After visual inspecting his son he checked him with the force to make sure he would be ok before gently reaching down and picking him up. The plush doll fell to the ground as Vader carried Jacob toward the door and Vader's eyes flared Sith yellow as he glared angrily at his wife "We will discuss this after I take care of our son" he said walking past her and out the door.

After Vader was gone Wraeththu walked over bending down she picked up the plush doll and carried it back over to the bed gently placing it back where it had been and looked around for the picture her daughter had drew for her. She found it resting on the desk and picked it up folding it gently over and over before slipping it back into her belt pocket. She made her way out of Abby's room and drew the door close behind her before making her way to her and Vader's room to get ready for the trip.

A little while later as Wraeththu was packing a bag with the necessary gear and clothing for Ilum's freezing cold climate she heard the door open as Vader walked in. She paused as she was half way zipping up her back feeling the extent of Vader's anger in the force 'yep he's pissed' she thought as she drew the zipper closed. "What the hell was that!?" Vader demanded loudly after he closed the door behind him. She didn't turn to look at him instead she picked up the bag and sat it on the floor next to the bed before simply standing there with her back to him. "I asked you a question Wraeththu" Vader said sharply as her grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to look at him. She looked at him indifferently as if somehow she had justified her actions like she had found a valid reason for attacking their son which only caused Vader to get angrier at her. She was silent as her eyes locked with Vader's and a silent warning told Vader to back off but he had no intention to until he got answers "Tell me Wraeththu, now" he said.

"He was in _her_ room" she replied with the cold indifference dripping from her voice now. "He's our son!" Vader snapped back no longer attempting to keep his anger in check, there were many things he could tolerate from his wife but this was not one of them. "No one is allowed in that room, you know that, Leia knows that and he knows that" Wraeththu replied. "And you attack him for it!?" Vader replied outraged "A just punishment" she replied icily. "A just punishment!?" Vader repeated loudly "You justify electrocuting Jacob on the basis of entering a room he was told not to be in!? A eight year old boy wanting to know why his mother ignores him, why she locks herself in a room for hours at a time, a child wanting to spend time with someone who is suppose to love them but feels like he is resented by the very person who gave birth to him and you punish him for it" Vader replied lowering his voice and paused taking a breath. "What happened to the woman who would hold their child and sing them to sleep when the child had a bad dream? What happened to the mother who would spend hours with their child playing with them and telling them stories of all the adventures she had been on? What happened to the mother who would raise hell when her child was hurt and would just hold them close to her until they felt better?" he asked.

"She's gone!" Wraeththu screamed loudly glaring at Vader, she couldn't go through another loss like Abby and Vader needed to realize this. Several things where hurled around the room as her out burst caused her to lash out with the force. "You use to care so much about this family and would do anything to keep it close" Vader replied in a saddened tone now. "And look where that got me! I tried so hard to hold onto everything I cared about and look what happened, Luke is dead and Abby is gone" Wraeththu yelled. She got within inches of his face "I will not go through that again" she hissed. Vader shook his head sadly "Then go…Jacob's not safe around you not for now anyways" he said. Wraeththu stepped back in shock like she had just been hit in the gut she was silent to shocked to speak. Vader had always been the one that had understood her and would reassure her when things always went south, always been there when she needed him and now he was pushing her away. No matter how angry or upset she had bad him he had never pushed her away. "Anakin…" she said softly, she couldn't lose him if she did she would surely crumple into nothing. Vader took a hold of her hands that had went from shaking in anger to now trembling in fear and squeezed them gently "Find Abby if you can and let her help you mend all that has been lost or find a way to mend it yourself but until then I don't want you around here, for Jacob's safety" he said, the words hurt her and he knew they would like a painful shot and it hurt him to say them but what more could be done? He couldn't risk Wraeththu hurting Jacob again force knows he would be scared enough as it was.

He saw hurt followed by pain flash across her eyes and he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead "I love you Ahsoka more than anything in the galaxy I want you to know that but right now you are hurting the very people that love and want to help you. I realize that this is something non of us can fix this is something that you must do yourself" he said. "Search the force, find our daughter and open yourself back up then you can come back home" he said softly before pulling away from her and walked out of the room. He paused and turned his head back toward her "I will tell Leia to change course for Ilum she can deal with the scientist" he said before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Is that you chapter 3

Leia and her companion Kizra stood aboard the bridge of the _Huntresses_ moments away from dropping out of hyperspace to deal with the problem on Lothal. Whatever the problem Leia would deal with it as quickly as possible as she always had done. Kizra looked around admiring the craftsmanship of Leia's destroyer, it was smaller than a normal size destroyer so it would be more maneuverable in space but what it lacked in side it made up in firepower. The crew seemed to keep a rhythmic pace all the way from the bridge down to the machines that kept the ship running. All together Leia ran her ship as it was a well oiled machine. "The Emperor sure knows how to treat his children" Kizra said referring to the ship. Next to her Leia smiled "He let me design it actually, pick my own officer's to man the bridge and even put me in command of two other full size Destroyers" Leia said.

"Exiting hyperspace in three…two…one" a officer called out just as the _Huntresses_ dropped out in front of Lothal. Leia turning to the captain "Have the _Huntresses_ orbit around the planet and prepare a shuttle" she said and walked toward the door. Before she made it to the door another officer approached her "Milady the Emperor wishes to speak with you" he said. Leia looked at the man and nodded "Put him through" she said then turned to Kizra "Stay here" she said before walking out of the room to a commutation's table and activated it. After a moment a blue holographic image of her father appeared and Leia got the feeling something bad had happened "Dad is something wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to change course to Ilum a scientist has gone missing and his work is very important to the Empire" Vader said. "But I just got to Lothal" Leia protested, Vader held up his hand to silence her "The scientists takes priority over Lothal Leia" Vader said sounding a little exasperated. Leia looked at the holographic image of her father, he seemed distracted to her as if he was thinking of something else. She had spent enough years with him to know when something was bothering him "I understand father but what is wrong, you seem…upset" she asked. Vader looked away for a moment as if he was looking at something off of the holoprojectors view "Your mother attacked Jacob" he said softly as his hand drifted off of the screen for a moment. Leia's eyes widened "Mom did what!?" she said in shock. Vader turned his head back to face Leia "Jacob went into Abby's room when I was talking with Wraeththu and you know how she is when it comes to anything of Abby's. She electrocuted Jacob knocking him unconscious, he has been out for several hours now" Vader replied struggling to keep his voice neutral and calm. Leia's jaw tightened and was half tempted to tell her father to put her mother on the line so she could give her and ear full but she refrained and asked "What did you do about it?" she said.

Vader shook his head and sighed "I sent her away to find Abby, it seems to be finding her and bringing her home will be the only thing that will get her head straight. I told her that she needed to find Abby or find a way to heal by herself and not to come back until she does, I didn't want to but I cant have her hurt Jacob again or any of my children for that matter" Vader replied. Leia looked at the image of her father silently for a moment "How did she take it?" she asked. Again her father sighed "Not well but still better than I had expected. I was originally sending her to Ilum but after what happened I knew I couldn't" he answered. "Is Jacob going to be ok?" she asked, Vader nodded "Yes he just needs rest" he said then adopted a very formal tone as he normally did when ever using Imperial communications "Now head to Ilum and find out what happened to this scientists his research is to valuable to the Empire to let this go" he said. Leia bowed her head "As you wish father" she said ending the transmission.

Leia stood there for a moment rubbing her forehead "Damn it" she muttered. Letting out a slow breath to calm down and collect her thoughts before walking back into the bridge. "Captain there has been a change of plans, set course for Ilum and make hast" Leia ordered to which her captain quickly obeyed and the ship began to bank left. "Did the Emperor give you a different assignment?" she asked curiously. Leia nodded "Yes, some scientists has gone missing on Ilum and we have to track him down" Leia replied. "I do not mean to question the Emperor's orders but why not send a search team?" Kirza asked. "He was going to send my mother but…no I'd rather not discuses this matter right now" Leia said turning her attention away from Kizra to look out the view port, a habit she had gotten from her father. Kizra bowed her head respectfully "As you wish" she said not wanting to pry further if Leia did not wish to speak about whatever was going on. She too turned her head and looked out the view port as the ship shot forward into hyperspace headed toward the frozen and snowy planet of Ilum.

It had been several months since Wraeththu had sat foot on her own Destroyer and she could instantly feel the tension from her crew as her shuttle landed in the hanger. She did not go directly to the bridge instead she stopped at her quarters first. She needed some sort of a heading, a direction to head, a lead that would guide her to her long lost daughter. She tossed her bag she had brought with her on the floor and closed the door behind her before making her way over to the bed to meditate. The force, as strong as she had become in the darkside had be silent for years regarding her daughter and though with all her power she couldn't bind the will of the force far enough to show her where her child was. The most she had gotten which where rare were just images, blurry and hard to make out images but right now she needed the force to work with her, to show her the location of her daughter. Crossing her legs and closing her eyes she took a deep breath and opened herself to the darkside of the force. Once deep enough in her meditation she stretched out with the force for her daughter.

Like so many times before the force was silent not even a whisper so she dove deeper allowing her surroundings to fade from consciousness. Minutes turned into hours and deeper she dove into the force opening herself up fully until even her breathing, heart beat and thoughts faded away. Slowly images began to appear blurry at first but slowly they began to come into focus. She saw a cave of white, many tunnels leading down different paths and ice hanging from the ceilings. There was a wide room that was filled with shimmering lights of different colors that seemed to be imbedded in the ceilings. The force it was telling her to go here to this place that was cold and white with shimmering lights. She saw what looked like to be some sort of figure that was being led by others though the tunnels and outside of the cave and into a ship of some kind. The images faded and she pulled herself from her meditation and sat there pounding what the force had showed her.

A place that was white and a cave that was white filled with many tunnels with shimmering colors in the ceiling she began to think about places that has such things that she had been too. "Cold, white and shimmering lights" she muttered to herself "Ilum" she said after a moments thought. The force was showing her the planet Ilum, was her daughter there? Did she have something to do with the missing scientists? Yes the force was telling her to go there and she had a feeling if she followed the scientist's

trail she would find her daughter, somehow. Standing up quickly she made her way out of her room to the bridge where Admiral Riggs and other officers were no doubt waiting for her. She made her way into the bridge ignoring the silence that suddenly engulfed the room and walked straight up to the admiral. "Riggs set course for Ilum immediately full power to the hyperdrive" she ordered. "Lady Wraeththu" Riggs greeted quickly coming to attention. The look she gave the admiral told him that she was in no mood to deal with greetings or formalities of any sorts and at that moment she really didn't. She now had a starting point to find her precious baby girl and wasn't going to waste a single second of it on anything that wasn't necessary. "Ilum now!" she yelled loudly causing most of the crew manning their various stations to jump but quickly turned their attention back to their work. Seconds later she could hear the hyperdrive warming up then the _Protector_ shot forward into hyperspace.

Nar Shaddaa was a largest moon of the planet Nal Hutta. More commonly known as the Vertical City, the Smugglers' Moon and Little Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa was similar to Coruscant (when Coruscant still existed) in that its surface was entirely overgrown with city sprawl for millennia. But unlike Coruscant, which was only relatively rundown and dangerous on the lower and under levels of the world city, Nar Shaddaa was filthy, polluted, and infested with crime everywhere. Nevertheless Nar Shaddaa remained the most important financial and trading center of Hutt Space.

Deep in the lower levels of Nar Shaddaa Han Solo was meeting with a group of trandoshans who would deliver a shipment of spices to one of the Hutt family members. Next to him was his long time friend Chewie and other female companion who went by the name Ashla. Together they pushed several carts of spice off of the Falcons ramp and down several winding streets to their rendezvous point. "Hey kid I was thinking after we finish this job and collect the money we could go somewhere for your birthday this year" Han suggested. Ashla who was a fifteen almost sixteen year old human and togurtan mix wearing a simple pair of jeans, red tanktop and black lather jacket looked at the older man "If this job goes anything like the last two have I might just be satisfied with opening the ramp with you in the storage area while we're in space" she said with a small laugh.

"I could have talked our way out of those two situation's if your carnivore hadn't jumped the gun" Han replied. Ashla shrugged "Keep telling yourself that Han, don't forget how many bad situation's he has gotten us out of" Ashla replied. Han looked around for the massive feline creature that was at the girls side since they met "Where is he anyway" he asked, Ashla pointed up forward "I sent him ahead to set up in case something goes wrong" she replied. They rounded another corner and walked down another ally until they reached a large secluded open space and stopped in the middle.

Putting the crates all in a pile Ashla began to look around surveying the area for good cover in case something did go wrong. Luckily there were some storage crates not to far from them "I don't like this, its to open and there's only one exit" Ashla said. Chewie growled in agreement and Han rolled his eyes "Everything going to be find kid" he assured to which Ashla frowned and continued to examine the area. It's not that she didn't trust Han, she did but she always liked to have some sort of an escape plan if things turned bad. She stuck on of her hands in her jacket pocket and pulled out a small circular disk and began spinning it back and forth between her fingers, a habit she had gotten in to. She had this disk this holomap since she was about six years old and it was only one of two things that remained of her past. The other was hidden by her jacket a small cylinder that focused energy and plasma into a hot blade, a small lightsaber. When she had gotten a little older with Han she had tinkered around with its insides trying to get the blade to be able to cut through objects but had never been able to. It did however work as a great soldering tool when Han messed something up with the Falcon as he usually did.

She began to walk around unconsciously spinning the holomap between her fingers as her mind began to wonderer. She often found her mind traveling to times and places she would rather forget and focusing of people she knew didn't care about her. If they had she would never have met Han and her life probably would have been a lot different if _they_ had cared enough about her. _They_ had left her so long ago first with her sister and brother and soon just her sister now she was with Han. Her biological parents both mother and father had abandoned her when she was a child. If they had cared about her as much as they had pretended to then maybe she wouldn't hate them as much as she did, well more her mother than her father. If they had loved her so much then she non of this would have happened, her brother who she felt die wouldn't have, she wouldn't have had the Empire after her when she was younger and they would have found her long before she had met Han.

From what she could remember being as her life had been turned upside down so many years ago she remembered that her older sister Leia cared about her. She and her had met Han and Leia had sacrificed herself to the Empire so she could get away. She could remember the face of her father brown hair and blue eyes just like hers he was as she found out later in life the ruler of the Empire. He was strong, powerful and for most of the galaxy willingly submitted to his rule because he was fair. He was a good man from what she gathered from the holonet but he had still left her and only because she knew he was a good man made her hate him less than her mother.

Her mother was a togurtan, tall, strong, powerful but ruthless and cruel. She remembered when she was young watching her mother kill a mother and a father as well as their child all because she had gotten hit in the face with a ball. Ashla could remember the unnatural coldness she felt when ever she was with her mom and the glowing red eyes. Ashla shivered at the very thought of her like so many others did, she was the Emperor's wrath sort of speak anytime something was getting out of hand in the galaxy her father had sent her to deal with it. If word from civilians that happened to be present could be believed it was said people were killed by her mother to solve the issue their fear of her quickly dissolved the issue between whoever was fighting. Her mother was a cold blooded murderer there was nothing to it, she would probably kill you if you looked at her wrong or at least that's what Ashla thought which probably wasn't far from the truth.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Han walk up behind her "Hey kid you alright? Your doing that thing again" Han said. Ashla turned around and looked at the older man noticing small chunks of metal floating off of the ground a couple of inches. Ashla still hadn't even begun to master the force and would often find herself using it in various ways when she thought of her past. "Yea I was just thinking" she replied dropping the metal to the ground and shoving the holomap back in her pocket. Han looked at her for a moment before nodding "Well next time do it aboard the Falcon when we're not on a job I can't have you distracted like that if trouble comes our way" Han replied.

Ashla simply nodded and looked over at Chewie who was standing next to the crates of spices "Chewie makes sure your ready we need this job to go as smoothly as possible force knows we could use the credits" she said. She walked over to the crates and stood next to Chewie when she heard the soft growl of her pet who was hidden in the shadows letting her know that people where approaching. She looked at Han "Here they come" she said before looking toward the way they came and six trandoshans were making their way toward them armed with various blaster pistols and rifles.

Ashla crossed her arms and leaned against one of the crates as she began to hum aloud as she watched the trandoshans spread out in a semicircle in front of them. The one who she assumed was the leader took a step forward "You've got the spice?" he asked. Han nodded "Six crates of premium spice" he said gesturing behind him toward the grey colored crates "You've got the money?" he asked. The leader trandoshan looked from Han to the crates to the to Ahsla "Who's the girl?" his tongue flickered out as he spoke. "Her names Ashla she's my partner and that's Chewie" he said pointing at the wookie. The trandoshan eyed them for a moment before walked forward towards the crates "We need to inspect the spice" he said. Han shrugged "Be my guest it's all there" he replied stepping aside to let the trandoshan pass. The lizard like creature walked over to the first crate and hit the release on the lid reaching down he picked the lip up and sat it on another case. Inside were tightly wrapped bundles of spice that filled the crate to the top "See all there" Han said glancing over at the other trandoshans. The one that was exampling the goods reached down and drug one of his claws across a couple of the packages cutting them open while Han wasn't looking. He stood up and pointed his finger inside of the crate "The packages are busted" he said.

Han's and Ashla's head turned to face look at the crate to see the busted packages "That's not possible I checked them after we landed" Han said trying to figure out how the packages busted open in such a short time. Ashla looked at the trandoshan and at the busted packages "The other crates are probably similar were going to have to deduce payment for damages goods while you were transporting them" he said. Ashla's eyes narrowed, he was lying she knew he was the spice was perfectly safe inside of those crates and Han had checked them before they unloaded them from the Falcon. "You're lying, you tore them open" Ashla said her eyes narrowing in accusation. The trandoshan ignored her and walked over to one of his companions who was holding a container full of credits "Six thousand should cover the cost of the damages goods" he said.

Han's eyes went wide "Six thousand!?" he said "The job was paying ten thousand that's over half!" Han said outraged. "We keep the spice plus the six thousand credits as compensation for the damaged goods" the trandoshan said firmly. "You're the one that damaged the spice it was fine until you decided to get greedy and keep more than what was agreed on" Ashla snapped uncrossing her arms she glared at the leader "Give us the ten thousand credits you owe us and take the spice you damaged" Ashla said. The trandoshan leader turned and looked at Ashla his tongue flickering out of his mouth again "One second thought well keep the spice and the credits and just kill you, not good to do business with people who care take care of their cargo" he said. Ashla and Han dove for cover as the trandoshans raised their blasters and began firing at them. The first shot flew past Ashla but she reacted just in time thanks to the sudden warning through the force but she still felt the heat of the bolt as it flew past her side. She pulled her blaster pistol from her holster on her side and began firing back from behind cover.

Han fired off a few shot before ducking back behind a crate "Still think you can talk us out of this one?" he heard Ashla yell who was not far to his right. "I could have handled it" Han yelled back. Ashla rolled her eyes before firing off a few more shots hitting one of the tranadoshans in the chest killing him. "There boxing us in!" Han yelled firing a couple more shots off trying to keep the trandoshans from coming any closer "now would be a good time for your pet to come in" he yelled. Ashla looked over at the spot Phantom was hiding in, she waited until the advancing group passed the spot where he was hiding before she let out a loud whistle. A second later a giant nexu burst from the shadow's leaping on top of the closes trandoshan digging its claws into its chest before leaping toward the next.

Ashla, Han and Chewie continued to fire on the trandoshans as their focus was now on the massive feline tearing their companions apart. Ashla ducked behind cover to change the power pack in her blaster when she noticed a blaster bolt size hole in her new jacket. She let out a frustrated groan "Hey I just bought this jacket yesterday!" she yelled at the trandoshans. She would make sure to take the cost of a new jacket out of Han's cut of the money once this was over with.

Chewie shot the last trandoshan in the chest and looked around and after making sure that was the last one he stood up. "Its clear" Han called out standing up and putting his blaster back in his leg holster walking to the spice to see if it had been damage in the firefight. Ashla walked over to Phantom and grabbed him by the side of the face rubbing her forehead against his "You did good boy" she said. The nexu purred and returned the gesture rubbing its own head against hers. "Well that's just great" Han said with a sigh running his hand through his hair. "Anything salvageable?" Ashla asked walking up next to Han who pointed at two crates that didn't have blast holes in them "Two crates still in good condition the rest are toast" he said. "Well at least that's something" Ashla said walking over the dead trandoshan bodies to the container of credits and picked it up. Walking back over to Han she looked up at the older man "You owe me a new jacket by the way they shot a hole through this one" she said activating on of the crates lifts and began pushing it back toward the direction of the Falcon. "Wait why do I owe you a new jacket?" Han said grabbing the other crate "because you got us caught up in this mess" Ashla called out over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Is that you chapter 4

Captain Durame was a thirty year old male in the Imperial navy who was currently in charge of the research facility that was on Ilum. The facility was busier than it had been in the past several months as men and women a like prepared for the arrival of the Emperor's daughter. Durame pulled his large over coat tighter around him and let out a sigh as he looked down at his crono. The thermal heaters did a good job keeping the temperature above freezing and the shield protected the facility of the bond chilling wind that constantly blew on this planet. Still even with the thirty thermal heaters around the facility he still couldn't help but shiver.

It was still a mystery to him how doctor Levi could have up and just vanished. The facility didn't have the tightest security mainly to just to the snow storms tending to keep most people away. The only time people came was whenever new supplies and power generators were being dropped off. It wasn't the most thrilling of jobs in the imperial navy and he could think of several other places he would rather have been stationed but as so many others he was doing his part for the Empire. He rubbed his hands together and blew in them trying to warm them up a bit as he waited. The Emperor hadn't stated how long exactly it would be before Leia arrived but he intended to be ready and waiting whenever she arrived. Maybe if he proved useful enough he would be lucky enough to get a transfer to someplace warmer.

His COM link beeped loudly and he reached down opening the channel "Captain Durame a shuttle is on approach and requesting clearance to land" a static filled voice said. "Very good lower the shield and turn on the lights for the landing pad" Durame instructed ending the channel. A moment later he heard the sounds of the shields powering down and he pulled his hood over his head as the wind began to whip up the snow around them. Pulling his goggles down over his eyes he looked up into the sky and saw the lights of the Imperial shuttle as it began to descend down toward the landing pad. When the shuttle touched down the shield rose back up around the facility and the wind died down as Durame made his way to greet the Emperor's daughter.

He pulled his goggles off as the ramp descended down and two stormtroopers dressed in their signature white armor walked down the ramp. Then he saw a third figure walk down the ramp and his blood instantly turned ice cold. Dressed in a long black coat covering her from her neck down to her knees with a large hood pulled over her head the Emperor's right hand the queen of the Empire second only to the Emperor himself, Darth Wraeththu. He stood there for a moment in shock as her red eyes locked onto his and he suddenly felt like turning and running as far away from the woman as possible but years of training and disciple kept him from doing such a thing.

Making his quickly up to the woman and standing as straight as he could he bowed his head "Darth…W-wraeththu" he stuttered out a greeting. He felt very small under her gaze, like a bug she would crush him under her heel if she wanted to. She had blown up Alderan years ago to make an example of someone who had defied her and Corusant not long after for reason he did not no so he had no doubt she would end his life for something much less than defiance or even disrespect. He stood there as straight as possible keeping his eyes toward the ground as she just looked at him silently. The silence from her is what terrified him but finally after what seemed like minutes she spoke "I want to see where this scientists conducted his research" she said. Finally looking up at the woman he gestured for her to follow him "His lab is inside of the crystal cave where the kyber crystals grow and there is a ice wall blocking the entrance but we have heaters that can melt the ice though it does take time" he said.

Following the man Wraeththu paid little attention to what he was actually saying and gestured for the two stormtroopers to follow her. "I was unaware that the Emperor was sending his right hand I was only told that his daughter would see to this" the man said. "The Emperor wants this matter dealt with quickly" she said simply as they walked inside of the facility. They continued to walk through the facility down different hallways and arrived at a large lift "The cave is several feet below us no one has access to this lift but myself and Levi the head of the research project" he said. Wraeththu walked past him stepping onto the lift "Keep guard make sure I am no disturbed" she ordered her guards before looking at the man who scanned his id and the lift began to descend.

As the door to the lift opened up and Wraeththu walked out she looked around at the once sacred place of the Jedi order. She remembered clearly the last time she had sat foot on this planet was when she had been but a padawan in the Jedi order leading a group of younglings here. She eyed the massive ice doorway in her path and stood there for a moment, years ago the power of the lightside was so strong here you could hear its hum echo though its caves and hear the harmonic tune of the force but since the destruction of the Jedi order this place had grown quiet. Swirling saliva in her mouth she spat it out to the side in disgust as she reminisced about the Jedi.

Reaching out with the force she gripped the massive ice wall and began to squeeze. The ice entrance cracked and began to collapse and give way crashing to the ground violently. She walked inside of the cave and began to look around for any kind of research station that this scientist sat up.

Ashla was down in the vents on the Falcon busy fixing one of the stabilizers they weren't broken but just damaged enough that made the Falcon shake in flight. As she worked she hummed to herself, a tune that she had forgotten almost all the words to but she remembered how it sounded. She groaned as she struggled to tighten down the remaining bolt but the wrench slipped causing her hand to smash into a wall. "Kriff!" she said pulling her hand back and rubbing it gently with the other. She sat back and began kicking the wrench in frustration with her foot "Kriffing piece of banntha poodo" she said sitting up. She looked back at the wrench and smiled, seems kicking the wrench got the bolt tightened down the rest of the way "Ha well what do you know" she said with a smile.

She smiled at her own genius and pulled herself from up under the vents and grabbed her cup of water taking a long drink before hoping up out of the vent. She pulled the cover back over it before walking back to the cargo hold where Phantom was at; he had gotten so big that it was the only part of the ship he would fit in now. When she opened the door and walked in "Not causing any trouble back here are you?" she asked as Phantom walked up to her. The nexu looked down at Ashla who was still rubbing her hand and whimpered softly "It's ok buddy I just hit my hand while I was working trying to keep this bucket of bolts from falling apart" Ashla said reaching up and petting his furry head. The nexu nudged its head against her and looked over at his spot where he normally ate. Ashla smiled "You hungry?" she asked walking over to one of the crates and pulling the top off. Reaching in with both hands she pulled out a chunk of meat she looked down at the almost empty crate before carried it over to where Phantom normally ate at. "Han better have picked up some more food for you" she said to Phantom as she sat it down the nexu walked over and began to eat and Ashla hopped up on one of the crates after grabbing a datapad.

She flipped it on and began to scroll though the holonet articles trying to find something of interest to read. Aside from the normal Imperial propaganda and news reports there was nothing of real interests going on within the galaxy. After several minutes of scanning though the news feeds and turned the data pad off and sat it to the side. Han would be back later after he went and got supplies so she had the ship to herself for a while. Her eyes went to the opposite side of the cargo hold to one particular spot on the wall that had scratch marks on it. After her older sister had sacrificed herself to keep her away from the Empire all those years ago Ashla had used Phantom's claw to etch marks into the wall to keep track of the time she had been separated from her family. Han hadn't been to happy about the scratch marks when he found them but after she had explained why Han understood and had let her do it. Each mark represented a month and she had kept track for the first couple of years until she had realized that her parents weren't searching for her.

Her eyes move steadily across each tick mark until she had reach the last one on the wall, year four. She had stopped counting at year four and when Han had noticed it he had questioned her why. " _If they had loved me they would have found me"_ she had told him and she had left him in shocked silence. When he had come to her a while later he had told her that Leia had told him about her parents death that they had died in a crash of some kind which of course caused her to cry. But a couple months later when she was meditating she felt the bond she had with her parents and realized they were both alive. At that same time she came to the conclusion that they had abandoned her and since then she wanted nothing to do with them.

She still meditated every now and again to help her clear her head but she used the force as few times as possible. If she used it to much then her mother or father may find her and that was the last thing she wanted. She liked her life now granted it wasn't always the most honest and rewarding job but it was pay for an honest job. She didn't want everything just handed to her, she had worked hard for everything she had and would continue to do so. Working for money for food for things you needed it meant you knew how to survive it made you take pride in every small victory that came your way.

She felt Phantom nudge her back and looked at the nexu "What is it buddy?" she asked. Phantom looked at the ramp then back at Ashla "Your restless aren't you" she said with a smile and rubbed his head "Let me just get my jacket and we'll go outside for a bit" she said. Walking back to her room she went inside and grabbed her jacket putting it on before walking back to the cargo bay. "Come on buddy you can stretch your legs for a bit" she said as she walked down the ramp with the nexu right behind her.

Back at the massive mansion that belonged to the Emperor and his family Jacob was just now coming to. His blue eyes opened slowly and he let out a groan, his entire body hurt and he still felt tired. He struggled to push himself up right but managed to do so after a moment and he looked around his room. Why did his body hurt so much he wondered, rubbing his eyes and yawning he tried to remember what happened. He remembered going to tell his mother that dad needed her for something, going into a bedroom and finding a bunch of strange things then being flung into a wall and pain. There was a loud crackling a buzzing sound and blue light hitting him. His brain slowly pieced together what happened and it dawned on him, his mother had attacked him with some force ability.

He heard the door open and he looked up to see his dad walk into the room holding a cup of something hot. His dad sat next to him and handed him the glass "Here this will help relax your muscles" he said offering him the drink. Jacob reached out and took the cup "Thank you" he said taking a small sip of it. Vader put a arm around his son "How are you feeling?" he asked. Taking another drink from his glass Jacob looked up at his dad "sore" he answered honestly. Vader nodded "That is to be expected but you'll feel better in no time" he replied as he looked down at his son. "Dad, who's room is that? The one mom spends so much time in?" he asked.

Vader sighed and turned his head away before looking back at him "I suppose it is overdue that I tell you this. You have a sister Jacob" Vader said. Jacob looked at his dad confused "Yea Leia is my sister, so?" he replied. Vader shook his head "Yes Leia is your sister Jacob but…" he paused thinking of how to tell him. "Before you were born Jacob your mother had a daughter who was not Leia" Vader started. "…you mean I have another sister?" Jacob asked his eyes widening in surprise. Vader nodded "Her name is Abby" he said, "Where is she, why haven't I met her?" Jacob asked. "It happened nine almost ten years ago, you remember when I told you how your older brother tried to take the throne and kill me and your mother right?" he asked.

Jacob nodded looking down at the floor sadly remembering what his father had told him about his brother. "Your brother had put a bounty on Leia and Abby and they were forced to hide. Well they got separated sometime after that and we were able to find Leia but…not Abby" Vader said. "Your mother she…she was close to Abby, very close she was her first child and after she went missing we began searching for her" Vader said. Jacob looked back up at his dad "You haven't found her have you?" he asked. Vader shook his head "No and your mother blames herself for it. Wraeththu is hurting Jacob, she has spent the last nine years searching for Abby and she is very protective over anything that belonged to her" he replied. "Is that why mom attacked me because I was in Abby's room?" Jacob asked. Vader nodded "Yes" he said, Jacob sat the cup down on his nightstand "Why is she like that, angry and cold?" he asked.

"Your mother has been through a lot of hardships in her life Jacob and she responds with anger. She wasn't as bad before Abby went missing but afterwards the anger grew. I don't want you to feel resented by your mother Jacob because she loves your very much she just has a hard time showing it after losing Abby" Vader said. Jacob looked confused "Why doesn't she want to spend time with me then? Why does it always feel like I am not wanted by her?" he asked. "Because your mother feels like she failed Abby by loosing her and that caused her a lot of pain. Your mother is afraid Jacob, she is afraid of losing anyone else close to her so she closes herself off, tries to build a protective wall around herself so if she losses someone else it won't hurt as bad" Vader replied. Jacob was more confused and sat there thinking "Wouldn't that make mom want to keep us closer and not push us away?" he asked.

"She did at one point but she held on to tight keeping her children here in the mansion barely letting them go out because she wanted to keep them safe which is what caused Luke to do what he did. After seeing what happened when she held on to tight she let go letting you and Leia go and do whatever you wanted to" Vader explained. "That's a little extreme" Jacob said, his father nodded in agreement "Yes it is and Wraeththu hasn't found a balance between the two so I sent her to find Abby hoping when she does that she can find that balance" Vader replied. Jacob looked up at his father with a worried face "What if mom doesn't find her if she has spent all this time searching for her what makes you think she'll find her now?" he asked. Vader squeezed his son's shoulder reassuringly "The force Jacob works in mysterious ways and I have a feeling that it will lead Wraeththu to Abby soon" he said smiling at his son. Jacob nodded picking back up his cup and finished what was left and began to talk about his speeder bike with his dad.

Wraeththu had been walking though the cave for quiet some time now following it different paths. She didn't have much patience and it was beginning to wane as she searched for the scientists research area. She had a pretty good idea of where she was going since she had been here twice first when she had went to get her crystal for her main lightsaber then again for her shoto blade. She paused as she heard the sound of a low hum coming further down in front of her. Narrowing her eyes in the dark cave she could make out the faint orange glow so she began to head that way. She felt the temperature increasing the closer she got and when she rounded a smile spread across her face.

She was standing in a large open area where in the center stood a bunch of sophisticated equipment and heaters around the room. Aside from the heaters giving off there orange glow the only source of light were kyber crystals embedded in the walls all around shimmering with light. She began to look around at the equipment "Now where did you go?" she asked herself. She found a couple of datapads on a desk that were filled with mathematic formulas and notes but she found nothing regarding where he went. She walked over to one of the machines and curiously turned it on "Maybe there's something on this" she said. Buttons on the machine began to light up as it began to turn on. After finding nothing but more data regarding his research so she shut the machine off.

The force had brought her here because somehow this scientists was the way she was going to find her daughter so why hadn't she found anything yet? The force though the lightside was strong here and it was said that this cave made you face your fears before it would reveal anything. If she could meditate long enough in this cave maybe the force would show her where to go next. Sitting down next to one of the heaters she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Focusing on the force she began to think of her daughter "Show me Abby, show me my daughter" she breathed quietly. She steeled herself against the harmonic tune of the lightside refusing to listen to its call "Show me Abby" she said a little louder bending the force to her will.

The heaters in the room suddenly died out leaving Wraeththu only with the shimmering lights of the kyber crystals. Faintly somewhere in the cave she heard a voice call out, it was full of fear and worry "Mom" it said. Wraeththu's eyes snapped opened and she looked around the room "Abby?" she called out then she listened. "Mommy where are you?" she heard call out, instantly Wraeththu was on her feet eyes wide with alarm "Abby!?" she yelled out. "Mom?" she heard again coming from somewhere else within the cave, Wraeththu bolted out of the room and down the hallway toward the sound of the voice "Abby where are you!?" she called out franticly. She came to a pathway one way leading right and the other left "Mommy help me" she heard the voice coming from the right pathway. Turning right she began to run down the hallway but this tunnel led to a dead end "Abby where are you?" Wraeththu yelled. She turned around as the voice called out again from behind her and she ran back through the tunnel coming to the intersection again and went left this time.

She couldn't believe it, her daughter was here somewhere in this cave lost and she just had to find her. Running down the hallway she heard a scream "Mommy!" the voice cried out. "Abby where are you baby tell me!?" Wraeththu called out, her heart pounding in her chest as fear began to creep up in her. Was her daughter hurt? Did she fall, was she trapped? She heard something crack up ahead and another scream causing Wraeththu to panic and she quickly augmented her speed with the force propelling herself faster. She didn't notice the ground in front of her hand given away and she couldn't stop herself in time she slipped and fell backward sliding down and hitting her head against the floor.

Groaning she pulled herself back to her feet and looked around, she was in another dark opening with kyber crystals being her only source of light. Taking out one of her lightsabers she ignited the crimson blade for more light "Abby, abby baby where are you?" she called out looking around. As she looked around the room she noticed four blank rectangular spots on the wall. Was Abby suck behind one of them if so which one "Abby?" she called out again loudly praying to get a response. The kyber crystals refracted the light onto the blank spots on the wall and Wraeththu's eyes widened when she saw her daughter behind the one of the blank spots.

"Abby!" Wraeththu cried out running up to the wall and kneeling down to look at her daughter. Tears filled her eyes "hold on I'll get you out of there stand back ok" she said placing her hand on the wall. Her mind was franticly trying to figure out how Abby had gotten her but her brain didn't seem to requester that something was wrong here. Her daughter looked exactly the way she did the last time Wraeththu had seen her, she still looked six years old and Wraeththu either didn't notice or didn't care at that moment. "Abby sweety stand back so I can get you out of there" Wraeththu said but her daughter didn't move but just stood there looking at her with confusion on her face or it was hard for her to tell it if was because the ice in the way was distorting her face.

Wraeththu reached out with the force concentrating on breaking the wall separating her daughter from her but froze solid when her daughter spoke "Why did you abandon me mommy?" she looked up shocked and shook her head "Abby I didn't abandon you sweety I've been trying to find you" she replied. "Yes you did you left me with bubba and sissy!" her daughter cried out. "No baby I didn't abandon you I would never do that" Wraeththu replied. From another blank part of the wall she heard her son Jacob's voice "Don't lie to her mom you abandoned her and now you left me too." Wraeththu's head spun toward the voice and she found her son behind a piece of ice wall as well "No I didn't abandoned either of you" she protested. How did her son get here? Did he sneak aboard her ship and follow her here? She didn't know but she had to get them both out. "Yes you did!" Abby screamed "You and daddy both left me alone, now you left my bubba alone" she said. "No no no you don't understand.." Wraeththu protested but then a third voice called out, it was Leia's voice "You left all of us to wallow in your own self piety. You're the reason my brother is dead its because of you he tried to kill you only I wish he had succeeded" Leia said.

Wraeththu looked at her older daughter in shock "No…you don't mean that Luke tried to kill you and Abby" she said. Non of this made sense, how were they here did they all follow her? Why were they saying these things to her, this wasn't right non of this was right. From the last piece of ice wall that was blank Vader appeared "You left all of us. You abandoned your children in a foolish attempt to keep from getting hurt again. You're a cowered your weak and pathetic. Your nothing more then a broken down sad old woman" he sneered at her. Wraeththu shook her head backing away "No…you guys don't mean that" she said her voice shaking. "I hate you mommy I never want to see you again!" Abby yelled, "I hate you" Jacob yelled, "You killed my brother you heatless monster, I hate you" Leia said.

Wraeththu shook her head and tried cover her montrals to block out what they were saying "Stop" she pleaded, she couldn't take this she couldn't take her whole family turning on her. She looked up at Vader with pleading eyes "Anakin…" she chocked out but his face was cold and all she saw was anger from him toward her. They all began yelling that they hated her, that they wish she was dead and how she meant nothing to them. Wraeththu couldn't block their voices out as hard as she tried they were flooding her montrols. "Stop!" she cried out desperately trying to get them to stop but their voices only got louder. Louder and louder their voices continued to rise until they were all screaming at her, she couldn't take it not this, this was to much for her. "ENOUGH!" she screamed lashing out with the force at everything around her before sinking to her knees and sobbing. The ground underneath her shook and the ice walls cracked as she sat there on her knees tears streaming down her face. "it's not true…its not true" she mutter to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was breathing heavily and trembling as her emotions were a train wreck. The voices stopped but she didn't look up, she couldn't bear to see their hate filled faces so she simply sat there in the cold dark cave.


	5. Chapter 5

Is that you chapter 5

The first thing Leia noticed when the _Huntress_ dropped out of hyperspace was another Imperial star destroyer in orbit around the planet of Ilum. Curiously she eyed the star destroyer and her face became one of confusion as she realized that was her mother destroyer the only reason she could tell was because of the massive superlaser mounted to the destroyer, it was the only ship in the Imperial navy that had one. "Captain get the _Protector_ on the line I wish to speak to the admiral" Leia said before walking off of the bridge to the communications room where she had spoken with her father earlier. She stood there waiting as the connection was made and a blue holographic image of Admiral Riggs appeared. The admiral bowed his head respectfully to the Emperor's daughter "Lady Leia" he greeted. Leia nodded "Why is the _Protector_ here?" she asked getting straight to the point though she figured it had something to do with her mother but she didn't know why. "I am afraid I do not know that answer milady, Darth Wraeththu did not give her reason for coming here though she was more…demanding than normal" the admiral replied.

"Where is she?" Leia asked wondering if her mother was still on the ship or down on the planet. "She took a shuttle down to the surface to the Imperial research facility" the admiral replied. Leia nodded "Very well, thank you admiral" she said then ended the transmission and crossed her arms thinking. Her mother had been sent to find Abby not to deal with the problem on Ilum so she wondered why she was here. Walking quickly back into the bridge she motioned for Kizra to follow her before head quickly down the hall. Leia stopped by her quarters and grabbed two thick heavy duty coats and handed on to Kizra "You'll need this, Ilum isn't exactly a tropical resort" she said. Kizra took the coat and put it on before following Leia down to the hanger "I thought your mother wasn't going to Ilum?" she questioned. "Neither did I and I intend to ask her why she is her amongst other things" Leia replied stepping into a turbo lift.

The two road the lift down to the hanger and boarded a shuttle that was waiting for them. Once they were aboard the shuttle lifted off of the ground and flew out of the hanger down toward the planet. "Pilot inform the base that we are on approach and have the shield down before we arrive" Leia instructed. "Yes sir" the pilot replied reaching forward and began flipping switched on the dashboard opening a channel to the base down below.

Trudging his was as quickly as he could through the snow Captain Durame make his was toward the secondary landing pad. He looked up into the sky and was just barely able to make out the flashing lights of the Imperial transport as it made its way down toward the base. He walked up the stair case just as the shuttle decreased its thrusters and came to a hover above the landing pad before it slowly began to descend downward. Pulling off his goggles he quickly collected himself the best he could to meet the Emperor's daughter, he was still shaken by Darth Wraeththu's appearance and presence on the planet. The ramp lowered and came to a stop as it touched down on the landing pad and two people walked down the ramp. Making his way quickly up to the two of them he bowed his head respectfully to the pair "Lady Leia" he greeted though not entire sure which one was the Emperor's daughter.

He had never met the Emperor's daughter only recently Darth Wraeththu but he had heard the Leia was much more hospitable compared to the togruta. One of the two stepped forward "Captain" she greeted. "Milady, it is an honor and a privilege to meet you" Durame stated. "Please Captain call me Leia and why don't we get out of this snow before we get down to business" Leia replied. "Yes of course right this way" Durmane replied quickly leading the way to the main facility that was only a few yards away from the landing pad. Once inside Durmane lowered his hood and turned to the Emperor's daughter waiting to aid her in anyway he could. Leia and Kizra walked inside as the door seal shut behind them and they both lowered their hoods, Leia took a moment to shake some of the snow that had stuck in her hair out.

After only managing to get a couple pieces of snow to shake free from her hair Leia turned her head to the captain "What is the security like here?" she asked. "Due to the planets cold tempature's and harsh winds the security here is not as high as those on populated planets. We have automated turrets at the main entrance equipped with thermal sensors, twelve snow troopers that rotate to keep the facility secure, cameras on the east side were the landing pads are located and west at the main gate. The shield generator as well that has enough power to withstand firepower from most common ships and even a light bomber's payload" Durmane replied.

"There could be something on the camera's though only location in two locations perhaps they caught something" Kizra suggested. Leia nodded in agreement "Captain, Kizra will go over the footage I need to speak with Wraeththu where is she?" Leia said. "Darth Wraeththu went down to do the cave below where Levi the head of research conducted his testing and research" he replied. The captain pointed down the hall "The security station is down the hall to your left and third door on the right" he said and with that Kizra make her way briskly down the hall. "Right this way" Durmane said gesturing down a different hallway before he began walking toward the lift.

As the two walked making a couple of different turns and walking down different halls Leia spoke "I want to apologize Captain on my mother's behave I hope that she wasn't too ruff on you the last several years have not been easier on her" she said. Durmane turned his head and looked surprised at the Emperor's daughter before clearing his throat "Thank you Leia though I must admit I was and am terrified that she is here, her reputation is well known through out the Imperial navy" the captain replied. "Yes she tends to have that affect on most people" Leia said with a small sigh before continuing "and believe me Captain I know very well what she is capable of" she said. Durmane looked at her curiously wondering what she meant by that, had she seen her cruelty in person but he kept the question to himself.

They reached the lift and Leia saw two stormtroopers guarding the lift and noticed her mothers head markings painted over the left side of each troopers chest piece identifying them as Wraeththu's personal troops. Walking up to them they both saluted but remained standing in the way of the lift. "Move aside I need to speak with Wraeththu" Leia said, the two troopers looked at one another both wondering it to allow her access to the lift weighing the justification of letting a royal family member access to the lift to the punishment that Wraeththu would inflect on them for disobeying her. Leia sensed fear from both of them "You will be fine troopers I can assure you" she said, they hesitated but both move aside allowing Leia to step onto the lift. Durmane scanned his ID card and the lift began to descend downward.

The ride down only took a few seconds and when it touched down on the lower level Leia stepped off. Once off the lift Leia looked around and her eyes fell upon the chucks of ice laying to the side of a massive opening that led it to what she assumed was the crystal cave. She looked up and noticed ice had already began to descend over the entrance and put the two together. The ice wall acted as some sort of door over the cave and to gain entrance one had to either break the ice or use the massive device that hung in the ceiling up above her head. She looked at the device suspended in the ceiling and saw a crystal of some kind being held up on a metal arm and a whole in the ice wall behind the device. She guessed that this device directed the light from the sun through the crystal which bounced the light on the ice door causing the ice to melt. Elaborate she thought but also unnecessary if one could simple break the ice door with the force like her mother had.

Stepping over the chunks of ice that were scattered across the snowy floor Leia made her way inside of the cave. The first thing she planned on doing was when she found her mother was to tell her off about hurting Jacob then ask her why the hell she was here instead of out searching for Abby. "Mom?" she called out, her voice echoed off of the walls of the cave and faded after a moment. She waited for a response from her mother but received only silence back, Leia knew her mother was here she could feel her force signature coming from somewhere inside of the cave.

She started walking continuing to call out for her mother as she went but each time her called was left unanswered. She eventually came to a cross and stop when the tunnel split off into four different paths "Kriff" she mutter and choose one at random. Walking down the farthest left tunnel but stopped when this tunnel split off into two other directions. "This is going to take a while" she muttered to herself before heading right "Mom?" she called out louder. Perhaps her mother was just deeper in the cave so deep that she wasn't able to hear her voice yet.

She walked and walked, back tracking and trying different branches of tunnels all while calling out for her mother but frustration was beginning to get to her. Perhaps she shouldn't have sent Kizra to look at the security footage first and instead brought her with her so two people could be searching for her mother instead of just her. Then again the last time Wraeththu had met Kizra her mother wasn't happy at all with the Acolytes of the Beyond due to the lack in progress of finding Abby. She had called them worthless and disgraces to herself and the Emperor so maybe it was best if just Leia looked for her mother. Reaching out with the force she searched for the bond she shared with her mother and within seconds she found it. Over the years since Abby's disappearance her mother had always been hesitant to connect through their bonds with her children but she always did until now that was. When Leia reached out and touched the bond she shared with her she felt her mother insistently shut her out. Leia would be lying if she said she wasn't shocked but now she was also worried. She tried again but again she was rejected and she let out a frustrated groan "Guess back to searching the old fashioned way" she grumbled and continued to walk.

Wraeththu had been down in the cave for so long that she had lost track of time. Still on her knees in the exact spot she had been for hours now staring at the floor. She was cold very cold and the cold had never really bothered her up until now. Her flesh hand was stiff and even her mechanical hand and arm were slow to respond her entire body was numb even with the warm coat on but she didn't care. Why should she care, she deserved this, this and so much more. She said to herself that she deserved to suffer because of what she heard her children and husband say. Wither it was actually what they thought or if it was the caves power due to the kyber crystals and the force playing on her fears it didn't matter. The words they had said, how they hated her how they wished she was dead or never existed hurt. To hear the voice of her children say those things to her and some yes some may have been true hurt. She would admit that she was the reason why Luke had done the things he did and because she had tried to hold them so close she had lost Abby as well she let go. She let go because she didn't know what else to do, because it was all just to much for her to bare. She let go because she was afraid if she tried to hold on again the same thing would happen and she would have lose everything.

Abby her precious little princess hated her because she hadn't found her, Jacob hated her because she ignored him and pushed him away. Leia hated her because she caused her brother to turn on them and die and Anakin…her husband hated her because she was weak, a coward, to afraid to hold on to what she had left because she might loose it all. But if what she had heard them say down in this cave was indeed the truth then she had already lost it all. If it was true then she had lost everything she had worked so hard to keep and if it were true then she lost her will to continue to even exist. She told herself that they deserve better, that Jacob deserve a mother who would show him love and affection who would always pay attention to him and spend time with him. That Abby deserve a mother who would never abandon her, that Leia deserve a mother who would not cause the death of her twin brother and that Vader deserved a wife who was stronger, better and would not let fear get in her way unlike she. She told herself that she deserved all of this, the pain and the loose because of everything she had done or failed to do.

She heard foot steps behind her but she didn't turn around, her admiral had probably sent some troopers to look for her because she had been down here so long. It wasn't until she felt arms wrap out her and the familiar voice of her oldest daughter "Mom!?' that she turned her head slowly to look at her. She had expected to see anger on her daughters face, resentment and hatred like she had seen on the ice wall but only concern and worry filled her daughters face. Her daughters arms wrapped around her as she shivered and she was pulled into a tight hug in a attempt to warm her body up. She looked into her daughter's brown eyes "I'm…s-sorry…so sorry…" she said. Leia reached down and grabbed a hold of her mother's mechanical arm and pushed a button opening a channel to the two troopers who guarded the lift "Get down here now and bring some heaters" she ordered.

Pulling her mother closer Leia carefully picked her up putting her mothers arm over her neck and began guiding her out of the cave. "Hold on mom we're getting you out of here" Leia said. By the time the reached the caves entrance Leia was having to carry most of her mothers weight but thankfully the two troopers rushed forward to help her. "Put her by the heater" Leia said running over to the temperature control panel on the heater and cranking it up. The two troopers carefully sat Wraeththu down next to the heater and Leia sat down next to her mother wrapping her arms around her again.

After several minutes next to the heater Wraeththu began to warm up and her shivering soon ceased. "Mom what happened? Are you alright?" Leia asked but her mother stared at the floor for several minutes before looking up at her oldest daughter and seeming to snap out of whatever had been keeping her down in the crystal cave for so long. "Leia" Wraeththu said looking around at her surrounding slightly confused as to how she had gotten out of the cave away from the voices of her children telling her how much they hated her. "Yes mom" Leia said breathing a sigh of relief, as her mother seemed to be better.

Turning her head Wraeththu saw her two troopers standing not to far from her and Kizra standing a few feet away from Leia. Still a bit shaken up by what she seen and heard in the crystal cave Wraeththu closed her eyes and took a deep breath and pulled on the power of the force to calm her nerves. "How are you feeling?" Leia asked reaching over and turning down the heater a bit. Wraeththu opened her eyes and looked at her "Better" she replied standing up slowly. Leia stood up as well and looked at the guards "Go back up to the surface and wait" she said. After the guards left Leia turned her head and looked back at her mother "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "Looking for my daughter" Wraeththu replied moving her mechanical arm and hand around to make sure it was fully functional.

Leia looked at her puzzled "On Ilum? Why would she be here?" Leia asked. "She's not but the force showed me the head scientists here, I find him and I find my daughter" Wraeththu replied. "You think Abby has something to do with the missing scientists?" Leia asked. "I'm not sure there was nothing in the cave that suggested where he was heading, have you found anything?" Wraeththu asked. Leia shook her head "Not yet I came straight down here to find you but Kizra may have found something" Leia replied.

Wraeththu's eyes turned and locked onto the acolyte "What is she doing here?" she growled. "Father wanted her to help me find the scientists" Leia replied picking up on the distaste in her mother's voice. "She should be out with the other looking for Abby" Wraeththu snapped sharply "Not that they are much use they failed to find her for nine years" she added. 'Yep mom is defiantly feeling better' Leia thought and was about to reply but Kizra spoke first "We have served at the Emperor's side for the last nine years, we were the ones that helped stabilize the galaxy after _your_ son tried to kill you and the Emperor. There are only so many of us and the galaxy is a big place to find a missing princesses" Kizra replied trying to keep the most respectful tone as possible. "Do not throw your service record to the Emperor at me child! It amounts to nothing compared to my own" Wraeththu sneered. Leia stepped in front of her mother before she could advance on Kizra "Mom this is not helping the longer you two stand here arguing the further Abby gets from us" Leia said sternly "You want to find her don't you bring her home back to her family?" Leia asked. Wraeththu looked down at her daughter before glaring at Kizra and spun around making her way to the lift. Leia and Kizra stepped on to the lift "and as a matter of fact I did find something on the security footage" Kizra stated as the lift began to move upward.


	6. Chapter 6

Is that you chapter 6

When Han and Chewie returned to the place they had left the Falcon he was surprised to find Ashla just sitting outside. It wasn't often he found the girl not doing anything because most of the time she was always tinkering with the Falcon to make it run better or looking for other jobs that they could take. Occasionally though he would find her either in her room or when they were on a planet outside of the ship sitting the same way she was now. Her legs crossed, hands folded in her lap, back straight and eyes closed. Most of the time she did this it was only for thirty minutes if not shorter but when it neared the same day every year she would stay like this for hours. He had asked her about it once and she had told him she was meditating to help clear her mind and to help her focus.

"Hey kid mind helping me with this?" he asked as he pushed one of the crates up to the Falcon's ramp. Her eyes fluttered open and she had a annoyed expression on her face because he had interrupted her meditation before she stood up and went over to help him and Chewie. "I thought you were going to fix the stabilizers?" Han asked, "I already did, they weren't busted just needed adjustment" she replied. Han turned to her and smiled "Thanks I really don't know what I'd do without you" he said walking back down the ramp to pick up another crate. "Knowing your luck this ship would probably fall apart when your in hyperspace" Ashla replied bending down and grabbing a crate. "Chewie and I do a pretty good job" Han objected "Plus I'm the one that taught you how to work on the Falcon" he added. "You do a decent job not a great job" Ashla remarked.

Han rolled his eyes as he sat down another crate, the girl was a good mechanic he'd give her that. She seemed to take to fixing things with relative ease not really needing any instruction on what do and got it done rather fast. It was nice having her around all these years though he wasn't much of a father figure more of just a friend he tried his best to teach her right from wrong. Though she was still young she could take care of herself he had no doubt about that epically with her giant pet nexu backing her.

'Nine years' he thought as he hit the button to seal the ramp as the nexu got onboard. Nine years he had been with this girl, practically raised her to what she was now and even he would admit she hadn't turned out to bad. A little mouthy at times but he didn't really mind that. He remembered the first time he had let her shoot a blaster, he told her that she needed to know how to use one just in case. Since age seven she had become quiet a crack shot with her blaster probably good enough to five some of the elite storm troopers a run for their money at least in his opinion.

It wasn't long after he took her under his wing sort of speak that the bounty had been removed from her head but they still tended to stay away from any Imperials. Luckily most of the imperial presence where are less crime populated words which they avoided but there were a light presence on places such as Nal Hutta. That didn't mean that hadn't had there fair share of run ins with the Empire due to a couple of jobs that they had taken.

"Where you able to sell the spice?" Ashla asked drawling Han from his thoughts he turned to her and nodded "Got less than what I wanted for it though" he said. "Did you pick up anymore food for Phantom like I asked?" Ashla asked, he gestured to a single crate that he placed at one side of the cargo hold. "Only one I told you to get at least four" Ashla said crossing her arms staring at him. "It was two hundred and fifty credits for that crate alone since you only feed him quality cuts" Han said in defense. Ashla walked over and began to rub the nexu's side "Well don't come complaining to me when he starts licking his lips at Chewie when he's hungry" she said. "That's not funny" Han replied shaking his head as he walked further into the ship with Chewie. Ashla followed shortly behind him to the cockpit "So where to next?" she asked. Han began to power up the Falcon's thrusters and run though a systems check "Well with the Empire cracking down many smugglers have backed away from some of the more dangerous job that lead to the core worlds there's a list on the datapad in the comm. area if you want to check out some of the jobs I found" he replied.

Ashla walked from the cockpit to the comm. area and sat down as she grabbed the data pad and flipped it on. Propping her legs up she began to scan though some of the jobs "Arms delivery from Tattooine…spice to Corellia…" she read aloud a couple of them comparing their payment to the cost of fuel and Imperial presence on each planet. She scanned and scanned until she was just thumbing the screen upward until she couldn't even see them until her thumb hit the screen causing it to stop. "Personal transport….six thousand credits…" this one caught her interests to she clicked on it and waited for it to load the information. She looked at the file curiously, six thousand credits to transport one person to Falleen. Seemed like a fairly easy job mainly because from what she knew about Falleen was there was only one Imperial facility on planet with a few outpost here and there.

She tried to find more information regarding who exactly needed transport but when she tried to click for more information nothing pulled up. 'Must be one of those no questions ask kinda jobs' she thought then decided to ask Han about it. Walking back up to the cockpit to Han "Hey what's this job we've never run any personal transports before" she asked curiously. Han looked away from the controls of the Falcon down to the datapad she held in front of him. As he began to read over the few details that were given about the job his face became one of confusion "I don't remember adding this" he said. "Well it seems simple enough and maybe we won't get shot at" Ashla replied. Han looked at it closer and nodded in agreement "yea maybe" he said while thinking.

Ashla didn't know why but she felt like they needed to take this job that it was important somehow. Maybe it was just a nice change from the usual dangerous spice smuggling they did to something that would just be a nice easy run. Or maybe it was something else urging her to take this job like she would miss something, something important. "…I think we should take it" Ashla said after a moment of silence. Han looked up over his shoulder at her "You sure kid?" he asked. Ashla nodded "Set course for Ryloth that's the pick up point" she said. "If you're sure" Han said turning to the navcomputer and began programming the jump to hyperspace. After a moment they Falcon shot forward into hyperspace unknown to them that this job was going to be the most interesting and dangerous one yet.

Wraeththu's lekku twitched in irritation as she stood in the back of the surveillance room waiting for Kizra to show her what she had found. "I thought you said you found something" Wraeththu snapped clearing showing off her waning patience. Every minute they spent searching though useless footage was further away her little princess got from her. "I did just give me a minute to find it again" Kizra replied as her eyes moved back and forth between two screens. Next to her Leia nudged her mother gently in the side "Give her some time mom, I was down in that cave for a few hours trying to find you. That's a lot of data to go through" Leia said. Wraeththu leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment, she should be out their searching for her daughter not waiting for some dark acolyte to find something that doubtfully be useful in finding her.

"There I found it" Kizra said stepping away from the monitors allowing both Leia and Wraeththu to take a look. Walking up Wraeththu looked down at the screen of the camera pointed toward the landing pads while Leia watched the one pointed toward the main entrance. After a moment of staring at the same thing Wraeththu noted that snow was beginning to pick up inside of the base blurring most of the view of the landing pad. Then the snow seemed to glitch backward before flying across the screen again. "Someone took down the shield and it wasn't a scheduled supply shipment that's the only time that shield drops" Kizra commented. "Someone's tampered with the camera's there on a loop" Wraeththu observed. "But that's not the strange part" Kizra said fast forwarding the recording several minutes and hit play just in time to see something on the landing pad lifting off and flying away.

Wraeththu reached over and paused the recording backtracking before the ship took off and zoomed in. She didn't recognize the kind of ship she was looking at due to all the snow interference but maybe if she ran it through a database that compared ships by there size and frame she may be able to find out at least what kind of ship it is. Wraeththu tapped a few buttons on the counsel below her copying the frozen image onto a datachip. Pulling the chip out and securing it in her belt Wraeththu spun around and began making her was briskly out of the room.

"Wait mom where are you going?" Leia called after her quickly grabbing her coat and running after her mother. Wraeththu walked out of the building headed straight for her shuttle while activating the comm. built into her arm "Start the engines we're leaving" she ordered. Leia ran out after her mother catching up with her but having to walk quickly to keep up with her "Where are you going? We still need to question the staff find out if they saw anything" Leia asked. "I have what I need and I'm not staying on the frozen planet any longer" Wraeththu replied walking up the stairs to her shuttle. "But we haven't found everything what if someone saw the people who owned that ship" Leia replied. "Then you and that useless acolyte question the staff and inform me afterward. I'm not stay here!" Wraeththu snapped boarding her shuttle. Leia reached out and grabbed her mother's arm "Mom wait is this about whatever happened in the cave?" she asked. "No this is about find my daughter and I am not wasting anymore time than I already have" Wraeththu replied immediately as she pulled away from Leia's grasp "Take off now!" she yelled to the pilot. Before Leia could speak again the shuttle lifted off of the ground closing the ramp as it shot forward flying away from the facility as soon as the shield dropped.

Leia sighed as she watched her mother's shuttle fly off and the shield raise once again over the facility to protect from the harsh winds. Turning she made her was off of the landing pad back into the facility to find Kizra and Captain Durmane. Once back inside of the facility Leia walked back to the surveillance room and found Kizra talking to Durmane. "We need to question the staff and the troopers that were on duty at the time the shield went down" Kizra said. "We assumed it was just a malfunction with the shield generator it had short circuited nothing else" Durmane replied. "That's not what happened Captain, your shield was sabotaged and your cameras were tampered with" Kizra replied. Captain Durmane looked puzzled for a moment before nodding "I shall assemble the men working that night" he said before turning and leaving.

Leia stepped in the room once the captain left "So I take it she left?" Kizra asked. "Yes" Leia replied exasperated leaning back against a wall. "No disrespect to you or the Royal family but I don't understand how you can put up with her" Kizra said speaking her mind aloud. "Even the few times I met her it was…unpleasant" she added, Leia pushed herself off of the wall "She's always been hard headed and stubborn, she likes doing things her way and trust me even the Emperor has a hard time with her from time to time" Leia replied. Gesturing for Kizra to follow Leia made her way out of the surveillance room and down the hall "Still Kizra it is not wise to get my mother angry" Leia replied, "I know that Leia and I meant no disrespect to her but I do have my limits there is only so much ridicule I can take. I was only trying to prove a point that I am loyal and committed to the Emperor and his family" Kizra replied. "I know you were my friend just be careful next time you talk back to her, next time I might not be around to stop her if she overreacts" Leia replied. Kizra nodded her head "I understand and thank you Leia" she said. Leia smiled "Now why don't we question the staff and see if they saw anything" Leia said.

Wraeththu walked straight to the bridge as soon as her shuttle landed in the hanger. Making her way right up to Admiral Riggs she pulled out the datachip in her pocket "Admiral" she said. Riggs spun around standing at attention "yes milady?" he replied. "On this datachip you will find a holoimage of a ship and I want you to run though every database we have. I want to know what kind the ship it is how many were manufactured and who owns them. Look for anything that sets this ship apart from the rest then I want you to pull up every possible jump point from Hoth that you would not have to refuel during and contact me when you find something" Wraeththu ordered handing him the datachip. Riggs bowed his head "Yes milady" he said taking the datachip from her hand and walked over to the technicians.

Wraeththu walked from the bridge to her personal training room in her ship. Stepping inside and sealing the door behind her she walked over to a console and turned it on. She powered up training droids that stood in a row at the edge of the training area. Their lights flickered on as the droids came to life and they drew vibro swords and blasters. Wraeththu stepped to the center of the training area and drew both her lightsabers activating the crimson blades. She needed to stay focused and training she found was a way to do it. She needed to be ready for anything when she found her daughter, if she was in trouble she wanted to make sure her skills were as sharp as ever.

Wraeththu darted forward letting her longer crimson blade hover millimeters above the ground. The droids armed with vibro swords rush forward to meet her three of them one leading in front of the other two that were a few paces behind to either side. With her right mechanical hand holding her main saber she kept the blade low arching it upward with enough power to knock the droid's vibro blade out of the way. Bringing her shoto blade across her chest she attempted to cut the droid across the chest but the droid on her left intercepted her blade covering its companion from getting destroyed. Wraeththu pulled her main blade back down with enough crushing force the left droid staggered back. She flipped her shoto blade backwards in her hand adopting her normal reverse shien grip.

The droids sporting blaster pistols opened fired making Wraeththu jump a few feet backward she began deflecting the bolts away from her toward the droids armed with vibro swords. Two of the droids were able to dodge the bolts but the third was struck by two redirected bolts string it in the chest. The other two droids jumped forward swinging the blades in rapid secession to one another one striking right after the other. Wraeththu back flipped away several feet and let loose a controlled blast of for lightning toward one of the droids. The lighting struck the droids causing it to explode in a shower of sparks. Wraeththu ceased the attack and leapt forward toward the droid that was running towards her.

The droid slashed viciously as fast as it's gears in its arms would allow to turn and twist. The droids programming aloud it's vision receptors to track the movement of its opponent's blade. As it tracked the trajectory of the hot plasma blades it calculated where the blade would end and it moved its blade to intercept. It could process thousands of possible outcomes as it continued to fight but what its robotic brain could not process was the power of the force. It was suddenly sent backward by something the it could not processes or comprehend and smashed into one of its fellow droid who was using a blaster.

Reaching out with the force Wraeththu picked up one of the droids and hurled it one that was still standing and then flung it back the other way knocking the last droid off of its feet. Her comm. began to go off so she grasped the two droids that were standing back up with the force and crushed them. Turning off her lightsabers and putting them back on her belt she activated her comm. "What did you find?" she asked. "From what we were able to gather the ship seems to be a modified HWK-290 light freighter" the voice of Riggs replied. "I'll be there shortly" Wraeththu replied ending the comm. channel and walked out of the training room waving her hand she turned the lights off with the force.


	7. Chapter 7

Is that you chapter 7

"We've identified three possible locations the ship could have jumped to based on the ship's fuel capacity also factoring in all known illegal mortification that could be used to enhance the hyperdrive" Admiral Riggs stated as he stood in front of a large holomap displaying all known planets in the galaxy. He hit a few buttons on a counsel below him and three planets began to flash red. Wraeththu examined the map and hit a button that made their ship appear on it as well. She pointed at one of the planets the _Protector_ was closest too "We will start here but inform the Imperial facility on the other two to be on the look out for this ship. If they find them I want them captured alive at all cost tell them to use what ever means necessary: checkpoints, lock down the spaceports call for reinforcements if they have to but that ship is not allowed to leave" Wraeththu ordered. "As you command milady" Riggs replied bowing his head and turned to make his leave. "Admiral" Wraeththu called out as the man turned from her, Riggs turned "Yes?" he replied. "I also want interdictor cruisers in orbit around these planets in case they do try to leave" Wraeththu said. The admiral nodded and turned to relay the orders and once they hyperspace coordinates were locked the _Protector_ shot forward into hyperspace.

Once Darth Wraeththu left the admiral allowed his shoulders to relax and he let out a soft sigh. It had never been easy being the admiral of this ship not because he was incapable though, he was highly qualified to command such a vessel in the Imperial navy but the stress sometimes got to him. The Emperor's right hand didn't make his job any easier in fact she made it more stressful as of late. Absolute and unwavering obedience every time she issued an order and he was bound not only by his duty to the Empire but also by fear of retribution from her. Like so many if not everyone else who helped run and keep this ship running he was frightened of the woman. He had witnessed Darth Wraeththu cut down many staff on this ship during his service to the Empire and aboard the _Protector_ and he prayed he would never be one to meet such a fate. When he was first assigned to the _Protector_ Wraeththu had been mellower but after the Emperor's son seized the throne for a short while that changed. Now nine years later it seemed the slightest agitation could set the woman off so he did he up most best to make sure this ship was run as proficiently as possible. Shaking his head to clear his mind he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the task at hand. He made sure the Imperial facility at the planet they were heading to was informed of their arrival as well to be on the look out for this ship that Wraeththu requested.

Ashla sat on her bed and kicked her boots off sitting them next to a small nightstand. She raised both her arms in the air stretching them before laying back in her bed letting out a loud sigh. She had twelve hours before they reached Ryloth and she wanted to get a couple hours sleep before they arrived. Reaching out of habit into her jacket she sat the holoprojector on the nightstand and activated it. The room lit up with a blue holographic image of the entire galaxy. She looked around as the dots representing planets slowly moved circling around the room. Then she began to hum softly to herself the same tune she remembered being sung to as a child. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and the humming faded away as she fell asleep.

 _It was cold and wet as rain fell from the sky, she walked next to Phantom as they made their way back toward the Falcon. They were taking a short cut down through an alleyway when the when her furry friend stopped lifted its head up to the sky and sniffed. Ashla stopped and looked at him "What is it?" Ashla asked looking back the way they came then further down the alleyway. After a moment the nexu continued to walk and Ashla follow 'probably just smelt a rat or something' she thought. Turning the corner down another alleyway they were almost a block away from the Falcon when Ashla felt something shift in the force. "Han" Ashla said urgently, he was in trouble something was happening to him. She quickly climbed up onto Phantom's back and kicked his side "Come on boy" she said. Phantoms dug his claws into the ground and darted off toward the Falcon._

 _They shot around another corner and the Falcon came into sight the ramp down and Han dangling up in the air grasping his throat as if something was lifting him in the air chocking him. A few feet from Han stood a person in a dark robe with a large hood covering their head and a arm extended toward the man. She pulled back on Phantom's furr causing the nexu to stop a few yards away from them and she climbed off of him pulling her blaster out and began running toward them. As she got closer the air around them suddenly grew colder, cold enough that she could see her breath but she paid little attention to that. She skidded to a halt and pointed her blaster at the robbed figure "Drop him!" she yelled. "This does not concern you child, leave now" a eerily familiar cold, dark voice replied. Next to her the nexu began to growl baring its teeth, Ashla tightened her hand on her blaster "Put him down or I will shot you" she threatened._

 _The robbed figured seemed to ignore her as her words were pointed now toward Han "Where is she tell me now" she demanded. Han was still grasping his throat while gasping desperately for air but his eyes moved back and forth between the robbed figure and Ashla. "Go…to…hell…" Han wheezed out before he was viciously hurled against the Falcon smashing into its side with a audible cracking from his ribs. Ashla watched in horror as her friend, caretaker and the only family she had known for the last ten years lay motionless on the muddy ground with the robbed lady making her way toward him._

 _The nexu snarled and leapt toward the robbed female but was knocked to the side while in the air by some invisible force and hit the ground hard. "This is your last warning child, leave now!" Ashla heard the robbed figure sneer at her without turning to face her. Ashla looked over at Phantom who was slowly getting up and shaking his head clearly dazed then she looked back at Han and heard a snap hiss and saw a the familiar red glow of a lightsaber. She wouldn't let this woman hurt Han so she fired off a round at the woman aiming at her back._

 _The blaster bolt however did not land anywhere near her target as the woman simply spun around deflecting the bolt away and then her blaster was ripped from her grasp and flew into the woman's hand. She tossed it aside in the mud and reached out now with her free hand picking up Han with the force and brining him next to her where she brought the saber up to his throat. "This piece of low life scum took someone from me and after I get what I want from him your next girl" the robbed figure said then turned back to Han. Han groaned in pain but Ashla could feel his concern for her rather than himself through the force. "Tell me now!" the robbed figured yelled brining the crimson saber inches from Han's throat. Ashla couldn't let this woman hurt Han no matter what, reaching inside of her jacket to her back she pulled out the small lightsaber. Though it couldn't cut through metal maybe she could get the woman to back off, after all she didn't know it didn't cut through metal. This woman through reality she looked nothing but angry but the emotions through the force told her there was more. Yes there was anger, anger at Han but there was also pain so much pain, there was worry but also hope. And the cold that this woman seemed to be emitting around her, it was a unnatural bone chilling coldness. This person they felt familiar to her like she knew this person from somewhere in her past._

 _Who ever it was it didn't matter right now, she had to stop her from hurting Han. Reaching with her thumb she hit the activation stud one the small hilt and its crimson blade sprung to life. "Leave him alone" Ashla demanded pointing the blade threateningly at the woman. But when the woman turned and actually face her she almost dropped the lightsaber in shock as her blue eyes locked with a pair of glowing red ones._

Abby bolted upright out of bed with a loud gasp and looked around her room quickly. After finding herself alone in the room she slowly drew her outstretched legs in and let out a shaky breath. That was either one hell of a dream or some vision from the force but Ashla hadn't had a vision from the force since she was a small child. The last one she could remember having was the one where her father fought her brother and since then she hadn't had one. Until now that was, every time she had one they had seemed to come true and this…this was one Ashla did not want to come pass.

After a few moments her heart rate slowed back down and her breathing evened out as she threw her legs over the bed and rubbed her eyes. She was relatively calmer now but her mind was still racing over her vision and she decided checking up on Han would help calm her nerves. She stood up and slipping her boots on before making her way out of her room toward the cockpit. When she reached it she found Han passed out in the pilots chair in a rather uncomfortable position but she felt reassured that everything was going to be fine when she saw him.

Breathing a small sigh of relief she walked away from the cockpit toward the cargo hold to check on her feline friend. She smiled when she walked in and found the nexu curled up snoring softly seemingly dead asleep to the world. Phantom had always tended to fall asleep whenever they were in hyperspace and Ashla linked that to the vibration the hyperdrive made through out the ship. She turned around when she heard a door open up behind her and saw Chewie walked through a hallway toward the comm. area and decided she'd get to know the Wookie a little better.

"Alright Jacob focus we'll start slow" Vader said holding his lightsaber that was turned down to its lowest setting in a guard position. Jacob stood a few feet in front of his dad holding a training lightsaber in his hands and took a deep breath before he leapt as his father to strike. Vader stepped back and parried the blow allowing his son to follow through with a few more strikes before quickly striking back knocking his son off balance. Jacob stumbled back but kept his blade up as his father stepped forward swinging his blade downward. Jacob stepped to the side bring his blade up and angling it downward so his dad's blade slid off before brining his one blade around his head to strike at his father's exposed side. Again Vader blocked "Good your getting better" Vader said with a pleased smile and attacked again. The two exchanged blows back and forth for a while before Vader would stop and show his son another possible strategy he could use.

They squared off again this time however Vader attacked first wanting to see how his son would react under a little pressure. He advanced speeding up his strikes coming from different angels and his soon did a good job fending the attacks off but continued to step backward giving ground. Jacob stepped back and back again blocking his father's quicker blows but was unable to counter and he soon found himself getting back up into a corner. Vader continued attack adding a little more speed and power behind each blow the further he pushed his son back testing his son's limits and to see what he would do.

Jacob found his back pressed against a wall and he his muscles began to shake under his father's attack. Reaching out with the force he attempted to force push his father back but instead of making his father stumble back Vader rebuffed the attack back at him. Jacob felt the warning through the force and instead of raising a force shield around him he jumped up in the air allowing himself to get pushed back. Jacob drew his feet in as he was shoved back with the force push and used it to push himself off of the wall flipping over his father. Spinning around be brought his blade to the back of his dad's neck "Got you!" he cried triumphantly. Vader smirked "and I have you" he said turning his head to look back at his son. Jacob clearly confused looked down and found his father holding his hilt backward in his hand and his blade an inch away from his stomach.

Jacob pulled his blade away "How did you…that's not fair" Jacob exclaimed. Vader turned his lightsaber off and chuckled "fights are never fair Jacob" he said with a smile and put his arm around his son. Jacob smiled back "Yea I guess but I'll beat you next time" Jacob said eagerly. "Maybe someday" Vader replied amused while leading his son back inside of the house. They walked to the kitchen where Vader pulled two glasses from a shelf and filled them with water from the sink and carrying them over to the table and sat down. Jacob sat in the other seat and took a glass from his dad downing most of the water in the cup. "You did good Jacob you are improving" Vader said, Jacob smiled "Thanks dad, its not as easy as it looks you mom and Leia make it look easy" he replied. "We have all had years of practice and if you work hard and persevere you too will excel" Vader said.

Jacob smiled at his dad then looked down at his cup he held in his hands before looking back up at him "Can you tell me about my sister? About Abby" he asked. Vader sat his cup down and sat back in his chair "She is very independent has been since she was little and would throw a fit if you tired to help her. She's adventures, snuck out of the mansion once and to the park. She liked to drawl also" Vader replied. Jacob nodded as he remembered seeing the papers with scribbles on them "But what do you think she's like now?" he asked curiously. Vader crossed his arms and sighed "It's hard to say Jacob not knowing what type of environment she has grown up in" Vader replied. "Do you miss her?" Jacob asked, Vader's eyebrow raised at that "Of course I do Jacob, I would love nothing more for a ship to land outside and for her to walked down that ramp and be with us" Vader replied before narrowing his eyes slightly "why do you ask?" he said. Jacob shrugged "I'm not sure…just sometimes when I sleep I dream of a girl on a ship with a man and a Wookie and some kind of furry cat like thing…it feels like I know her somehow" he admitted. Vader sat forward clearly intrigued by this "What do you mean when you dream?" he asked. "I don't know…I feel like I know her though" Jacob replied. Could Jacob have a bond with his sister even though they have never met Vader wondered.

"Well what does she look like?" Vader asked urging his son to remember. "I'm not sure…sometimes it's blurry and I can only make out a few things at a time" Jacob admitted. Thinking of an idea Vader stood up "come with me" he said walking out of the kitchen. Jacob got up and followed his dad through the mansion to the room with the holocron's or the study as it was referred to. Walking in Vader closed the door behind his son and walked over to a empty spot on the floor and sat down "Sit down I have an idea" he said. Jacob sat down but couldn't help and look around the room in awe, there were so many strange things in here: holocrons, scrolls and even some really old looking weapons and armor inside of cases. "Wow…I've never been in here before" Jacob said in amazement. Vader nodded and smiled "Here in this room is all of the ancient Sith knowledge your mother and I have collected over the years. Everything we are, everything we stand for its all here in this room" Vader explained.

"You mean I'm a Sith?" Jacob asked wondering exactly what that meant. "You are training to become one yes but unlike most Sith Jacob we do not seek just power and knowledge. Power and knowledge are important yes but family is the most important thing we have" Vader continued to explain. "What are we doing in here then?" Jacob asked curiously. "Close your eyes and feel for the force" Vader instructed.

Jacob did as he was asked and close his eyes reaching out toward the force. It felt stronger here, something about being here in this room with all these holocrons and artifacts made it easier for him to concentrate on the force. Vader likewise closed his eyes and touched the bond he shared with his son opening the bond they shared. "Now I want you to concentrate of her, think about Abby. Try and remember the dreams you had of her focus on them, let them fill your mind and let the force guide you" Vader instructed.

Jacob breathed slowly reaching out to the force and imagining the girl he had seen in his dreams. "I see the ship…a man and a wookie" Jacob said softly as blurry visions slowly came into view. "Concentrate on the girl you saw" Vader said softly, Jacob took a deep breath and focused on the girl harder. Slowly it shifted to another room "I see her" Jacob said excitedly. "Bend the force to show you more, to make it clearer" Vader said. Squeezing his eyes tighter he slowly bent the force to show him what he wanted and after a moment it became clearer. "I can see her, that's my sister I know it is!" Jacob said his excitement growing. "She's sitting on a bed but…she looks confused or worried I'm not sure which one. There's a blue light behind her and circles all around them. There's a small cylinder next to the bed, kinda looks like a lightsaber…." Jacob described. After a moment Jacob opened his eyes panting slightly from the exertion of energy. Vader opened his eyes and looked at his son "What…what does that mean?" Jacob asked confused. "I'm not sure son maybe you can try again later after you have gotten some rest" Vader replied. Jacob stood up as his dad led him out of the room "Go and lay down for a bit, let your body and mind rest and we will try again later" he told him. Jacob nodded and yawned "Ok dad I'll see you in a bit" he said hugging his dad before walking off toward his room. Vader watched as his son walked off until he disappeared into his room before running his hand through his hair letting out a breath. He may not have been able to see the girl but he had no doubt that was Abby and through his bond he had with her he felt her emotions during that time though his son's vision. "Oh Wraeththu…your going to be in one hell of a rollercoaster ride" he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Is that you chapter 8

Ryloth was located in the outer rim territories in the Gaulus sector with three moons. The atmosphere was breathable to both human and twi'lek and the landscape was mostly jungles, mesas, valleys and volcanoes. The home world of the twi'lek was filled with dangerous predators and terrain. The Falcon was just making its way though the atmosphere heading to the rendezvous point that was located south of Lessu, the capital of Ryloth. They landed in the valley at the rendezvous point and Han powered down the Falcon and turned in his chair standing up he met Ashla who was waiting in the storage area with the ramp already lowering.

Ashla stood next to Phantom rubbing one of her hands through his fur on its side not seeming to notice he had entered the room. Her eyes were focused on the etch marks on the other end of the room and she looked almost out of it. "We're here" Han said making his way toward the ramp but turned to look at Ashla when she didn't respond. "Hey kid" Han said a little louder snapping the girl out of her daze and her head turned to look at him "Yea?" she replied. "We're here" Han said again to which the girl nodded and looked down at Phantom "Come on boy" she said and walked down the ramp.

As she walked down the ramp she reached into her pocket and pulled out the circular holoprojector and began spinning it between her fingers. She just couldn't get the vision out of her head no matter what she did. The thought of Han, her caretaker and friend being strangled right in front of her own eyes and not be able to do a thing about it scared her. She needed to find a way to keep this vision from coming true but she didn't exactly know how. She hadn't had any real training in the force in the last nine years so she had no idea where to begin.

The vision it was just too real to dismiss. The sights, the smells, the emotions so thick you could have practically chocked on them. It was so vivid and clear showing so much detail except for the hooded red eyed woman. Ashla hadn't been able to see the woman's face but she clearly knew her from somewhere. She began walking around aimlessly at the rendezvous point lost in thought. The woman was after them she knew that much from the vision but she didn't understand why. The hooded woman was looking for someone that she was convinced Han had at one point been in contact with but Ashla didn't know who. It would have had to have been before she met Han or perhaps when Han occasionally went to a cantina.

She sat down on a rather large flat rock and sighed in frustration. She needed to figure out what this vision meant, trying to remember what her surroundings looked like in the vision. If she could figure out where that was then Ashla would make sure to avoid it if possible. Phantom sensing her distress and sat next to her rubbed his head against her side in a attempt to comfort her. Looking down at the nexu Ashla raising her hand and placed it on its head petting the nexu "I'm ok buddy just thinking" she assured.

After an hour or so passed as they waited for whoever they were going to pick up Ashla began to get a little impatient. "Did the job say what time our mysterious passenger would show up?" Han asked leaning against the side of the Falcon. Ashla shook her head "No it didn't give a time" Ashla replied pulling out the datapad she had found the job on to check the details again. When she began scrolling through all the jobs to her surprise the job they accepted was no longer on the data pad.

Her face twisted in confusion as she started scanning back through the list of jobs wondering if she had passed it. Two, three, four times she read over the list and the job they accepted was gone. "Hey Han did you delete anything from this datapad?" she asked looking up toward the man. "I didn't touch it" he replied shaking his head.

Turning the datapad off and sitting it down she looked over at Phantom who was staring deeper into the valley seemingly listening to something only he could hear. Looking the same way as the nexu seeing nothing immediately but knew better than to just brush it off "What is it boy, do you hear something?" she asked.

Then faintly she could make out a high pitched waling that was steadily getting louder. Her small montrals picked up the noise before her ears were actually able to hear it "Some things coming" she warned as she stood up.

"Where I don't hear anything" Han said looking around confused but after a moment he to could make out the sound. From the other side of the valley two dots suddenly appeared and were quickly growing larger as they approached the ship. Two speeder bikes slid to a abrupt stop and three people: two Rodian and one Zabrak stepped off.

"You here for the pick up?" one of the rodian asked eyeing the girl as well as Han and Chewie who stood next to their ship. Looking at the rodain Ashla nodded "We are" she replied. The rodian looked at his companion and nodded stepping aside to let the zabrak through.

Ashla examined the zebrak: male, light brown skin tone, brown eyes to match his skin tone, about 5'8 if she had to guess and approximately one hundred and seventy pounds and wearing some sort of lab coat as well as carrying a silver brief case in his right hand. The zebrak turned and thanked the two rodians who nodded before mounting their speeder bikes, spinning around they both took off.

Han walked forward next to Ashla and introduced himself "I'm Han Solo captain of the Millennium Falcon, that's Ashla and Chewie" he said pointing to both of them. The zebrak stood there for a moment his eyes moving between the crew, his hand that held the handle to the briefcase tightened nervously. He nodded before looking at the ship behind them "Can we go, I don't like being in one place for too long" he said. Ashla shot Han a curious look but Han seemed not to notice "Yep, faster we drop you off the faster we get paid. Right this way" Han replied motioning toward the Falcon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside of the main Imperial base on the planet of Chandrila three beings of different species where all currently suffering more pain than they ever had their entire life. There crime, kidnapping a top scientists whose work was of high importance to the Galactic Empire. A little over an hour ago they were free men, drinking away the credits they had earned from what they called the easiest job they'd ever taken. That was until Imperial stormtroopers had surrounded the place and arrested them.

As particles of lightning dissipated from Wraeththu's flesh hand the third being cowered in the corner with eyes full of fear. He was shaking as he just watched his two companions get turned into smoking chard corpses. "P…p-please…I'll tell you anything just let me go" he man stuttered out. The red glowing eyes slowly turned and locked onto him and the man tried to shrink back into the corner further.

"Where?" was the only word she said, the same word she had asked his two companions and when they failed to tell her saying they didn't know what she was talking about she had killed them. Trembling even more the man's eyes shun with fear now mixed with confusion "I…I don't know what where means" he stuttered out. Her face twisted into a snarl and her hand began to spark with electricity. Throwing his hands up to his face at a futile attempt to protect himself "Wait, please don't!" he cried.

"Then tell me where did you take him!" Wraeththu demanded. "Please I don't know who you're talking about" the man replied still cowering with his hands up to protect his face. "You transported a Imperial scientist by the name of Doctor Levi and I want to know where" the Sith lady growled.

Slowly lowering his hands that were trembling with the rest of his body "He….he said he was a merchant…that he had run into some back luck…got tangled in with the wrong people and needed to get away…." the man said with confusion riddling his face.

"Where!?" the Sith lady demanded sending a short yet intense bolt of lightning into the cowering human who screamed curling in on himself once more.

"Corellia!...we took him to Corellia" the man cried out. "Who picked him up after you dropped him off, where were they taking him?" Wraeththu said. Shaking his head "I don't know their names…they were Rodians, two of them t-they said something about taking him to Ryloth but I'm not sure…that's all I know…" the man stuttered out.

The man wasn't lying, Wraeththu could sense this and even if she couldn't the man was scared shitless to the point that he would practically tell her anything she wanted to know. Satisfied with the man's answer and now having a new lead Wraeththu reached down to her belt taking a hold of her main lightsaber.

Fear radiated from the man in waves "Please don't kill me….I've told you everything I know!" he cried out. "Yes but kidnapping an Imperial Scantiest or any official is a crime penalty by death" Wraeththu replied activating her crimson lightsaber. "I didn't know he was an Imperial! Please I beg you have mercy!" the man screamed getting on his knees begging for his life. Her lips curled back and she barred her sharp teeth "No" and stuck the man down.

Deactivating her lightsaber and placing it back on her belt Wraeththu made her way out of the room. Walking back toward her shuttle she boarded and it lifted off the ground taking off back toward the _Protector_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another long training session with his son, Vader sat on his throne thinking. It couldn't be a coincidence: the visions his son was having about his sister, Leia contacting him about Wraeththu being on Illum, the doctor escape and Wraeththu saying the doctor was the only was she would find Abby. If that was truly the case and some how the doctor was the only way in finding there daughter then he just hoped Wraeththu wouldn't kill the doctor after finding Abby. His research was to valuable to the Empire to lose him.

Getting up and walking over to a holocommunicator table that was in his throne room he contacted Leia and moment later a holographic image of his daughter appeared. "Leia are you still on Illum?" the Emperor asked. "Yes father, it seems that the scientists was captured and smuggled off of Illum" Leia replied. "Your mother is she still on the planet?" Vader asked. Leia shook her head "No she left a few hours ago, we were able to get a partial photo of the ship that we believed smuggled the scientist off planet and she took off to locate it" Leia replied.

"This can't be a coincidence. Finish up there and follow Wraeththu, I believe she will find Abby and the scientists. When she does you need to protect the scientists at all cost, we can't afford to lose his research if Wraeththu acts rashly" Vader instructed. "Are you sure mom will find the scientists? That ship is a long shot father" Leia questioned. "Yes Leia I know, follow her and when you find the scientists protect him" Vader replied ending the transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia stared at the holographic image as it fazed out and sighed "Great" she muttered. Now she had to follow her mother and pray when she found the scientists and her mother that she wouldn't get into it with her mother over the scientist. Though she had spared her mother many times her experience and skill still lacked compared to her mother's own. That and knowing her mother's current state she probably would kill everyone Abby was around thinking they had also taken her.

She collected her thoughts before heading out of the communications room of the Imperial base on Illum. Kizra fell in behind Leia as they walked though the base "Did you finish questioning the staff?" Leia asked. "Yes I did and I'm beginning to think that this wasn't a kidnapping though" Kizra replied. Leia turned her head "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The smugglers knew exactly where the shield generator was, they knew to avoid the main gate, knew the times the guards ran there patrols and knew exactly where to find the scientists" Kizra replied. "How?" Leia asked as the walked toward the buildings exit. "It just seems to clean of a job, no alarms set off, no guard noticed anything and the target they picked. How would they know exactly where the scientist was?" Kizra replied.

Leia quickly turned and went into an empty room and closed the door as Kizra walked in. "Someone must be in on it" Leia replied, "yes someone has to be but we don't know who. No one here seemed to know what happened to the scientist and I sensed no deception from the troopers or staff I questioned" Kizra replied.

"I agree but we don't have any suspects yet" Leia said pondering what to do. "Alright, stay here and question the staff some more, check the cave again see if you can't find anything" Leia continued. "Did the Emperor contact you with something more urgent?" Kizra asked. "No…maybe I'm not sure but my father wants me to follow my mother, he thinks she may find both Abby and the scientist. I can't be at two places at once so that's why I want you to go over everything closer here and if anyone seems even a little suspicious restrain them and inform me" Leia replied.

Kizra bowed "As you wish" she said. Leia nodded and opened the door walking to the entrance to the main building and pulled her hood back over her head. Opening the door she walked out "Good luck" Kizra said to which Leia turned her head and nodded before walking to the landing pad where her shuttle awaited.


	9. Chapter 9

Is that you chapter 9

Jacob still couldn't believe he had another older sister. The news had been quiet a shock to him but that would explain the dreams he had been having too. He wondered if she liked ships as much as he did and if she knew how to work on them. It would give them something they could do together whenever their mom found her and brought her home. Maybe even she could teach him a few things about ships and how to work on larger ones. After he showed her his speeder he was working on then maybe they could spare as well. He was excited to meet his long lost sister to say the least.

After asking his father if he could go into Abby's room he sat down on one of the small chairs in the room. Closing his eyes he reached out with the force, he felt the strong force presence of his mother in the room but there was another one. The force signature it was faint hard to detect and he assumed it was Abby's own force signature. He took several moments to memories the force signature. Once he was sure he had it memorized he got up and left his sister's room and went the Study. Quietly opening the door and stepping inside he found a comfortable spot on the floor to sit down.

Crossing his legs and concentrating on the force signature of his sister Abby he reached out with the force. Picturing his sister's face he carefully searched the force using the faint force signature of his sister to weed out the people he could feel though the force. After about half and hour he found her force signature and he visibly smiled in excitement at the fact that he was able to find her in the force.

What surprised him however was that he felt a bond between him and her, similar to the one he had with his parents and other sister but this one was weaker. He didn't think it was possible to have a bond with someone you haven't actually met but the bond was there regardless and he found himself wondering if Abby knew about it. Slowly and carefully he reached out and touched the bond _"Abby?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting cockpit with Han Abby was looking over the ship's readings on a display. "Everything seems to be running smoothly, if we don't have any trouble we should reach Falleen within a standard day" Ashla said. "Yea well trouble always seems to find us one way or another" Han replied kicking back in to pilots chair and resting his arms behind his head. "This is an easy job Han, it's not like we're smuggling spice or anything. Try being optimistic" Ashla replied.

"I'll start being optimistic when we can have one week of not getting shot at" Han replied. "Well if the jobs you pick out weren't with such shady customers' then maybe we wouldn't be getting shot at every other day" Ashla replied. "Oh right like a stand up citizen would pay to have spice smuggled across the galaxy" Han replied sarcastically.

Ashla shot him a look "You know what I mean Han" she stated turning her attention back to the screen just to double check everything. "How much is the passenger paying us to take him to Falleen?" Han asked. "Six thousand" Ashla replied mainly focusing on the readout for the stabilizers. "When we land I need to tweak the rear stabilizer some more" Ashla said noticing the rear stabilizer was fluctuation more than the front one. "I thought you already adjusted them" Han replied. "I did Han, it close enough that we wont be thrown out of hyperspace suddenly but its enough that its bugging me" Ashla replied.

Han looked over at her "At this rate you 'tweak' parts of the ship I'm surprised we're able to run any jobs at all" Han said sarcastically. Looking back over her shoulder at Han "I could always stop and watched you horribly fail to keep this ship from falling apart" she suggested. "Chewie and I were doing fine before you came along plus if you do that I'll have to start charging you rent" Han reminded her. Ashla rolled her eyes "I amazed it didn't fall apart before I came along, besides it's just a small adjustment" she said.

A long silence fell in-between the two of them as Ashla sat back and watched the swirls of hyperspace. While staring out the view port Ashla felt something tug at her not physically but…. _"Abby."_ Every muscle in her body became tense and she jolted in surprise. Han looked over at her "Everything alright kid?" he asked. She sat there silent for a moment trying to figure out who had said her name though the force. It wasn't her mother, she knew that and it wasn't her father. The voice sounded young almost like a child's voice.

"Y-yea I'm fine" she replied looking back at Han. "I'm going to get some sleep before we get there" she said. Han looked at her for a moment before nodded "alright" he replied. Standing up Ashla made her way out of the cockpit and toward her room in the Falcon. Han turned and watched Ashla leave the cockpit, sitting in the chair Han couldn't help but feel concerned for the young girl. Though he wasn't the girl's father, she had told him once that she thought of him as such years ago. Something was bothering her, keeping her from focusing on the here and now. And in this business that could be a deadly mistake.

When Ashla was younger, he would sometimes wake up to hear her crying out for her parents late in the night. It pained Han, more than he would admit aloud to see her in such a state and he had spent an hour or so comforting the girl before she fell asleep. When she had gotten older around the age of ten he often found her zoning out and he was just barely able to tackle her to the ground before a blaster bolt hit her. Unconsciously he rubbed his left shoulder where the bolt had stuck him instead of hitting Ashla. It had been painful but he had saved the girls life.

After about a year after that she stopped spacing out much to Han's relief. Now however, it seemed to be starting up again. Though it wasn't odd that she spaced out, he had done it before when he had been in deep thought but some how he could tell this was different for Ashla.

It was coming up on the anniversary again when Ashla had lost her parents. He sighed inwardly; the poor girl shouldn't have to deal with something like that. Every year since he had taken Ashla under his wing and raised her he tried to keep her busy on that day. Wither it be working on the Falcon or helping him run a job and for the most part it had worked. The worst part of it was that the day Ashla's parents died also happen to be the girl's birthday.

He remembered the first birthday she had spent with him, he had gotten her a cake and a small gift. He remembered her big blue eyes closing tightly and blowing out the small candle muttering something softly to herself. He had smiled at her when he asked what she had wished for and the young girl had looked at him sadly and with a disappointed voice so soft that he had had a hard time hearing her. "I wish mommy and daddy where here…" she had said. His smiled had faded the moment she had said that too him and he sat down next to her and she had crawled up onto his lap and hugged him. "Me to kid…" he had said hugging the girl tightly.

That had been years ago yet it seemed only like last week he had been tripping over her as she raced to the cockpit to sit in his chair before he could. Sighing softly Han spun back around to the controls of the Falcon and propped his feet up on the control console.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Protector_ dropped out of hyperspace in front of the planet of Ryloth and a Imperial shuttle exited the hanger of the massive Star Destroyer and headed down toward the planet. Admiral Riggs stood aboard the bridge of the _Protector_ keeping the ship in orbit as Darth Wraeththu traveled to the planet's surface. They hadn't spent much time on Chandirla and though he wasn't all that surprised, Darth Wraeththu had a thing for solving problems with in a very short time. Now however they were at Ryloth and the admiral had not the slightest indication as to why.

It had been some time since the _Protector_ had been in active duty like this. Though he was glad to finally be doing something he couldn't help but wonder what Darth Wraeththu was looking for. Perhaps if he knew what it was he could be more assistance but due to her latest mood he refrained from asking. He hadn't heard of any sort up uprising on either Ryloth or Chandirla and normally if there was one the mere sight of the _Protector_ tended to quell whatever problems were occurring planet side. However this didn't seem to be the case with this particular mission.

So the admiral was left to speculate the specifics of the mission they were on. Lost in thought he didn't hear a communications officer call out to him until he was addressed twice. Turning his head toward the officer "What is it?" he asked. "We have a incoming long distance transmission from the _Huntress_ " the officer replied. Puzzled but not hesitating the admiral nodded "Send the transmission to the communication room" he ordered making his way quickly out of the bridge to the communications area. Straightening his collar the admiral reached down and accepted the incoming transmission. A holographic image of the Emperor's daughter appeared and he bowed his head respectfully "Lady Leia" he greeted.

Leia nodded a greeting "Admiral I require your location" she said. "We are currently orbiting Ryloth, do you require assistance milady?" the admiral asked. "No" Leia replied with a shake of her head "but I need to inform me you jump again and your destination" Leia replied. "Of course" he replied "If I may, is everything-" Leia cut the admiral off "It's a family matter, nothing to worry about admiral" Leia replied. "Yes, of course. Forgive me milady. I will inform you when we make the jump" the admiral replied with a bow of his head as the transmission ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Illum Kizra just finished questioning the staff again and was review the security footage once more. The more she thought about it the more this just didn't add up to her. Non of the staff gave any indication of being in on the job to get the scientist off of the planet so she was stumped. Tapping her fingers on the controls she rewound the footage once more. "Come on give me something" she said letting the footage resume. She had been in the surveillance room for well over three hours now and the only thing she saw was the ship leaving the planet.

Sitting back in the chair and closing her eyes she began to think. Standing up after a moment Kizra turned and walked out of the room. She needed to see if the facility kept records of transmission made to and from the planet. Walking quickly down the hall she found Captain Durame speaking to one of the staff. Durame dismissed the staff member and turned to face Kizra "Captain does this facility keep records of transmissions sent to and from the base?" she asked. "Not on the planet milady, transmissions are relayed from the base to a station orbiting the planet allowing for long rang transmissions to be sent" the captain replied.

"I don't suppose Leia left the shuttle did she?" Kizra asked more to herself but Durame must have heard what she had said. "Yes, after she left she instructed the shuttle to come back and wait for you" Durmane replied. "Tell the facility to be ready when I arrive, I want all transmission two months before Levi's disappearance pulled up for analysis" she said. Pulling the large hood over her head Kizra made her way out of the building back into the snow toward the landing pad.

When the shuttle docked with the relay station Kizra was greeted by one of the staff. "We managed to pull up numerous transmissions as well as several coded messages sent from Levi" the staff member said as he lead her down a hall into a large control room. Sitting down in a chair Kizra began to examine the transmissions "why are these ones encrypted?" she asked seeing four of them using a added encryption as well as the standard Imperial encryption.

"All Imperial transmissions that are sent from Illum to this station are encrypted before they are sent out. Due to the sensitive nature of Levi's research the added encryption was merely a extra safety guard that he installed but to as why they are not on every transmission I cannot say" he replied. Kizra looked at the man and nodded "If you require further assistance or more information I will be just outside" the officer said bowing his head and left the room. Turning her head back to the screen Kizra popped her neck "time to get to work" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Is that you chapter 10

Unfortunately the rest Ashla had been seeking had not come to her. Sighing in frustration she threw her legs over her bunk and sat up. Rubbing her hand through her brown hair that covered her small montrals she looked down at her nightstand where the holoprojecctor rested. She started to reach for it but stopped midway, she needed to do something to keep unwanted memories from surfacing. Standing up she made her way out of her room, there was some wiring that she could tinker with to help the systems run a bit more smoothly. Grabbing some of her tools before she left her room she made her way back of the ship where the hyperdrive was located.

Stepping into the room she was immediately met with the rhythmic humming of the hyperdrive. Walking inside and closing the door behind her Ashla sat her tools down on the floor next to one of the many electrical panels in the room and sat down. It was always dangerous to be messing with the electrical components of a ship when it was in flight, epically if you didn't know what you were doing. However some systems where only on when the ship was in flight. Carefully she removed the panel and sat it to the side, looking back at the exposed wires that were tangled together and looked like some of them had a rough patch job.

Shaking her head "Han" she muttered under her breath, if this was what he considered 'working' on the Falcon was it amazed her that the ship didn't just suddenly blow up. Slowly she began untangling the wires "Han don't freak out if some of the ships sensors start going off, I'm fixing everything that you supposedly fixed" she said into her comm. "Just don't get shocked alright kid" Han replied.

She sat the comm. down and pulled out a pair of wire cutters after manually shutting power off to that system before cutting the wire. She cut around the rubber casing that protected the wire on each side exposing enough of the wire so that she could connect them back correctly. Twisting the tips of the exposed wires she took a connecting piece and stuck the wire tips into each side before clamping down on the connecting piece securing the wires together.

Flipping the system back online Ashla nodded in approval at her work and turned to the next wire. Still even as her hands went through the same motions and she tried to focus solely on her work her mind began to wonder. Her life hadn't turned out that bad, in fact she thought she was doing fairly well for herself. She had worked with Han for several years now and for the first couple it had been rough. She had helped Han pay off his most pressing debts, the ones where bounty hunters are usually sent if you don't pay up. After that they did several odd jobs here and there but tended to shy away from the ones that wanted them to deliver goods to heavily patrolled Imperial places.

Han hadn't always been the best caretaker but he was always there when she had needed him. Han and Chewie were really the only family she had, the only ones she considered family aside from Leia. Leia, her big sister. A small smile found its way onto Ahsla's face when she thought of Leia. Her big sister, she could remember running through the halls of the giant mansion she used to live in laughing as Leia tried to catch her. Leia had been the one to teach her about the force and give her her first lightsaber. She had showed her how to use it, simple and straight forward movements with the blade but that was still more than what her mother had ever done for her.

Taking her leather jacket off she wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she finished another wire. It took about two hours and when Ashla finished all the rewiring she could do while the ship was in flight she put the panel back over the now straightened and repaired wires. Twisting her back with a satisfying pop Ashla grabbed her tools and jacket before heading out of the room. While on her way back to her room she passed by the room where there man they were transporting was staying.

She walked by the room but stopped just a few feet past the door. Something was calling out to her from inside the room. Turning around she walked back to the door that was open. She couldn't explain the feeling but something was calling out to her from inside the room. Glancing around to make sure no one saw her she quickly entered the room closing the door behind her; her eyes immediately fell upon the man's briefcase that was sitting on the bed. Whatever was calling out to her was inside of the briefcase.

She thought about leaving before the man came back but curiosity won out over logic and she made her way over to the briefcase. Kneeling down at the edge of the bed she took a deep breath "this is a stupid idea" she muttered as she reached out for the two latched that secured the case closed. It looked like there was a lock on the case that you had to have a key for to open it.

She didn't know how to pick a lock and the only other way to get it open with out the key was to pry the case open….unless…Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and concentrating on the lock. Reaching out with the force she pictured the tumblers and small pins in her mind. She imagined the case unlocking as if a key were inserted and turning. A moment later there was a soft click and Abby opened her eyes to see that the latches had popped open.

Slowly Ashla reached out and opened the case and her eyes widened. Inside were at least fifteen too twenty-five crystals. They weren't just any crystals though no, these were kyber crystals that were used to power a lightsaber. Green, blue even yellow there were different color crystals. Just one of these could go for a fortune on the black market and this guy had a entire briefcase full of them. Just one of these could pay off any debt they could possible owe, that's how valuable they were and they were nearly impossible to get there hands on because they were closely guarded by Imperials.

It was calling out to her, one of the crystals. She looked through all of them until her eyes locked onto a green crystal lying in the corner of the case. It wasn't the largest or even the smallest, it was somewhere in between and it was calling out to her as if it was hers. Her hand reached to grab it but stopped, what if the man noticed, what if he found out one was missing? The more she thought about it the more she realized that taking the crystal could be a very bad idea. She began pulling her hand away but the crystal called out to her louder, stronger, begging her to take it. She inwardly groaned after a moment of thought before snatching the crystal and quickly hid it in her pocket. She closed the case and locked the latches back before hurrying out of the room.

Once inside of the room Abby locked the door behind her so no one could just barge in. She sat down on her bed and looked at her hand that held the kyber crystal. She knew she didn't take the crystal because they were valuable or because she liked the color of it. There was something about this crystal that separated it from all the rest, it had called to her, wanted her to take it like it belonged to her.

If she didn't know anything about the force and said that a inanimate object was calling out to her she would have thought she had lost her mind. She would of course blamed her dramatic experience as a child being the cause for that insanity but knowing what the force was, being able to use it for simple things and knowing that it could indeed call out to her reassured her that she was completely sane.

The only question was why, why had the crystal called out to her when she already had a lightsaber crystal. She looked down at her hand for the longest time pondering this question. Slowly Ashla opened her hand and looked down at the small emerald kyber crystal. Then her eyes moved over to her night stand where she kept her lightsaber when they were on the ship.

Laying the crystal on the bed Abby went over to her nightstand, opening the bottom drawer and reaching her hand underneath it she hit a small button and the bottom of the drawer popped up. There was a false bottom so she could hide her lightsaber incase their ship ever got searched while docked at a spaceport.

Pulling the false bottom up and reaching her hand inside Ashla pulled out the small silver cylinder. Closing the false bottom and then the drawer itself Ashla carried the lightsaber back over to her bed. Grabbing the green kyber crystal in the other hand Ashla sat down on the floor. The first time Ashla had taken her lightsaber apart she had used tools but for some reason she had the feeling she wouldn't need them this time.

Sitting down and crossing her legs Ashla sat both the lightsaber and the kyber crystal in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes reaching out to the force. It was strange, she thought as a feeling of peace and tranquility washed over her. This calmness that she felt as she reached out to the force during her meditation felt different from when she used the force to lift objects. What she was feeling now was a sense of peace, a warmth that seemed to envelop her and it only happened when she meditated. However when she used the force to lift small objects like her sister had taught her the force felt cold, dark but powerful in its own right.

Shaking the thought away Ashla took another deep breath letting the force flow her and guide her. Slowly the hilt began to rise and spin as its outer casing slip back to expose the inner workers of the lightsaber. Guided by the force Ashla disassembled her lightsaber until she could get to the synthetic crystal.

The pieces of the lightsaber that had been taken off floated in the air as the red lightsaber crystal slid out and fell to the ground as the green crystal began to float. Hearing a soft click Ashla knew the new crystal was in place as other pieces began returning to there rightful places.

When the final piece slid into place and the casing slid back into place with a soft click the hilt floated slowly into Ashla's hands. Her thumb ran over the activation stud and with a firm press of the button Ashla opened her eyes as the room was lit up with a green light.


	11. Chapter 11

Is that you chapter 11

Kizra froze when she found finally read the encrypted transmission that she had spent several hours trying to break. Locations of patrol movements, placements of cameras and key times to enter the compound even the override codes to shut down the defense turrets. It was here all of it, the scientist had wanted to smuggle himself off of the planet but it didn't state why. After copying the data on to a data disk she stood up and went to the door. The door opened up and she grabbed the officer who had lead her here by the shoulder and spun him around "I need to send a transmission immediately" she said.

The man looked stunned but quickly nodded "follow me" he said leading her down the hall. Entering the transmission room she went up to the consol and began power it up "Leave now" she ordered the man who quickly bowed his head and left. When the transmission was established Kizra stepped back and dropped to a knee as a holographic image of the Emperor appeared. "Emperor Vader I have news regarding the scientist" she said.

She raised her head and Vader nodded at her to continue "He had encrypted transmissions that were sent out to a planet in the outer rim. Their locations of the bases troop movements, placements of cameras and the deactivation codes for the turrets. I believe the scientist wanted to be smuggled away and gave the smugglers the means to enter the compound undetected" Kizra reported.

"Did you find anything hinting at where his final destination is?" the Emperor asked. "No my Emperor but I do have an idea of how we may be able to capture him. He is using smugglers that move him from planet to planet I assume to minimize the chance of being follow. However in doing so that means he is looking for someone to transport him which gives us an opportunity to locate him" Kizra replied.

"What are you suggesting?" the Emperor asked. "Disguise the other Acolytes of the Beyond as smugglers and have them look for jobs that involve transporting one person. It's a long shot but it could work" Kirz suggested. The Emperor pondered this for a long moment before nodded "They are not to approach the scientist, they are to confirm his identity and relay his location to Leia and Wraeththu" he replied.

Kizra bowed her head "As you say Emperor" she said and stood when the transmission ended. Quickly she made her way out of the room to the ship she had taken up to the station. Quickly boarding the ship and sealing the air lock she powered up the engines and disengaged from the station. First she would contact the other Acetylates relaying the Emperor's orders before she contacted Leia and Wraeththu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wraeththu was sitting in her room aboard the _Protector_ deep in meditation searching the force for her daughter. The darkside of the force had been the dominate one of the two sides for so many years that Wraeththu almost missed the spark of light in the darkness. It was a subtle; a small flare from the lightside but it was enough to catch Sith Lady's attention. Wraeththu shivered at the long lost feeling of the lightside, it was weak almost non existent but the mere feeling of it present disgusted her. Could a Jedi had survived the purge and if by some small chance why would they reveal themselves now?

Wraeththu began focusing on the lightside to see if she could recognize the force signature that cause the lightside to become active again and when she did her eyes snapped open "NO!" she yelled. Activating the comlink in her arm "Admiral find the Millennium Falcon now!" she ordered. The spark in the lightside had been her daughter, had been her sweet baby princess. She would not allow the lightside to influence her daughter. Standing up Wraeththu made her way to the communication room, she had to contact Vader she had to let her know what danger Abby was in.

Walking inside of the communication's room "get out!" Wraeththu snarled shoving the technician out of the way. Establishing a connection Wraeththu waited for the image of her husband to appear but as minutes ticked by Wraeththu began to get impatient. Reaching to her arm she activated her comm. "admiral is the long range transmitter down?" she asked. "No milady the transmitter is fully functional" the admiral replied. Wraeththu growled and turned back to the holoprojector "pick up damn it" she said growing more impatient but still her husband did not pick up.

Spinning on her heels Wraeththu quickly left the room and headed for the bridge and walked up to admiral Riggs. "Establish a connection to the _Huntress_ " she snapped startling the admiral who quickly nodded. Wraeththu turned as a holographic image of her daughter appeared moments later. "Your father is not answering my transmissions, contact him and tell him to contact me immediately" Wraeththu said quickly jumping to the point.

"Why, what's the matter?" Leia asked. "Abby's in danger now tell your father to contact me now" Wraeththu replied. Leia's face twisted in confusion and she held up her hand "what do you mean Abby's in danger?" Leia asked. "Put me through to your father now I don't have time to explain" Wraeththu snapped her anger began to simmer. "Alright but I want to know what this is about afterward" Leia replied. Leia's image vanished and a few moments later a image of Emperor Vader appeared. Crossing her arms Wraeththu "why didn't you answer?" she snapped.

"I was helping our son with his speeder" Vader replied keeping his tone even. "Abby's in danger" Wraeththu said. Vader's eyes narrowed "what do you mean?" he asked. "The lightside its active again, at first I thought it was a Jedi that may have escaped the purge but it wasn't. It's Abby she's touching the lightside, she's in danger" Wraeththu replied. Vader looked relieved which only pissed Wraeththu off more; this wasn't something to take lightly.

The lightside tried to tare her and Vader apart all those years ago and she would not allow the lightside to take Abby from her. "Don't worry Wraeththu; Kizra has a plan to find our daughter" Vader assured. "Kizra!? You mean that group of useless servants that have failed their single most important task we've given them!" Wraeththu shouted boiling with anger. Vader held up his hand to silence her and Wraeththu bit her tongue and glared at him. "Kizra and the other acolytes are disguising themselves as smugglers. The scientist is using them to move him from planet to planet. When they locate him they will relay his location his location to you" Vader replied. "I don't care about the scientist I just want my daughter" Wraeththu snapped. "You said the key to finding Abby was to find the scientist now if you will be patient I am sure the acolytes will locate him" Vader replied.

Wraeththu's red eyes narrowed but Vader held her gaze "fine" Wraeththu growled using the force to cut the transmission. The bridge had fell silent as the entire scene played out. All of the staff members on the bridge were in shock at the way Wraeththu had spoken to the Emperor. Wraeththu turned and looked at the admiral "find the Falcon" she hissed then glared around the bridge which made the staff quickly return to their duties before Wraeththu walked off of the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashla was sitting in her room staring at the mesmerizing green blade of her lightsaber for sometime now. The warm glow of the blade gave off a gentle but defined hum that Ashla found strangely soothing. It was a sound unlike the ones she remembered from her parents and sister's lightsaber. This hum was softer, it didn't sound forced but more natural. The blade was real now, she knew because the crystal inside told her it was or perhaps it was the gentle whispers of the force she felt calling out to her.

She felt a strange sense of calm as she closed her eyes and opened herself up to a side of the force she never knew existed. It wrapped around her like a silk blanket and penetrated her like the kiss from a sun. Breathing deeply Ashla basked in this feeling allowing it to sooth her troubled mind.

Falling into a light meditation Ashla heard a distant voice calling out to her. It was repeating something but she couldn't quiet make it out. Focusing on the current of the force the voice became louder. ' _There is passion, yet peace. There is strength, yet serenity. There is power, yet harmony. There is chaos, yet order. In life there is freedom. In death there is purpose. I will do what I must to guard the balance for the force is all things.'_

It repeated again but Ashla didn't understand what it meant yet part of her also seemed to understand. "There is passion yet peace. Strength yet serenity. Power yet harmony and chaos yet order. I must guard the balance for the force is all things" Ashla repeated in a soft whisper.

The Falcon shook jarring Ashla out of her meditation she opened her eyes. They must have dropped out of hyperspace. She would have to think about what she heard later. Standing up Ashla turned off her lightsaber and clipped it on her belt on her back. Putting her jacket back on to conceal the hilt Ashla made her way out of her room to the cockpit.


	12. Chapter 12

Is that you chapter 12

The Falcon dropped out of hyperspace and the planet Falleen grew in size as the sublight engines came online. "Hey kid, make sure our cargo is ready to go" Han yelled to the back of the ship as he piloted the Falcon to the designated rendezvous point. The Falcon shook as it broke through the atmosphere and thick rain clouds. "Alright Chewie let's get paid and get out of here" Han said. Chewie growled in agreement and took a hold of the secondary controls.

Ashla put a new power pack into her blaster before sliding it into her leg holster and locking it in place. Clipping her small lightsaber to the back of her belt Ashla threw her leather jacket on and walked out of the room. Opening the door she went to the room that their 'cargo' was staying in and knocked on the door "we're nearing the rendezvous point" she said. Not bothering to see if the man came out Ashla went back to the cargo hold to get Phantom ready.

Phantom jumped up when Ashla walked into the cargo hold and greeted her with a gentle head butt. Ashla smiled and grabbed the nexu by the sides of his head and rubbed her head against his "we're getting ready to land buddy" she informed. The nexu growled softly in understanding "I don't know what we're going to find but I want you to keep your guard up and make sure Han doesn't do anything foolish" Ashla continued with a smile. The nexu grinned and nudged her head again making Ashla laugh "I know you will" she said rubbing his head.

When the Falcon finally touched down and the grew had all assembled in the cargo hold Ashla turned to look at the scientist "why all the different smugglers, why not just take one ship all the way to where ever it is your going?" she asked curiously. "My work" the scientist replied simply "it's delicate" he added gripping his brief case a little tighter. Han hit the release on the ramp and they all groaned as the sound of heavy rain reached their ears. "It's never easy" Han replied shaking his head, Ashla turned and looked at him "at least we haven't gotten shot at" she replied pulling her jacket around her tighter before walking down the ramp and into the pouring rain.

Han grumbled under his breath and followed behind the scientist and heard Chewie complain about the rain "the sooner we drop him off the sooner we can find a dry cantina to warm up in now come on" Han said pushing his wookie companion down the ramp. The walk however was to the rendezvous point was a few miles away; unfortunately because of the lay out of the city they weren't able to park their ship any closer.

As the group left their ship thirty minutes later a second ship dropped from the sky a circled around the Falcon once before sitting down not far away and powered down. The hatched opened and a tall robbed figure with glowing red eyes jumped out and made their way toward the Falcon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashla suddenly shivered as they headed back toward the Falcon. The hand off had gone smoothly but something suddenly didn't feel right. "Han you and Chewie go ahead and get back to the Falcon, I'm going to make sure we aren't being followed" she said. Han glanced down at her "relax kid don't get all paranoid on me now just cause a drop went so smoothly" Han replied. "Just humor me Han" Ashla replied turning her head to look at Phantom "come on boy" she said suddenly turning down a different ally way. Han shook her head "come one Chewie let's get out of this rain" he said.

When Han and Chewie reached the Falcon the rain had not let up. "Chewie get the Falcon started and take the credit inside" he said handing Chewie the case of credits. "No I'm going to wait for Ashla to come back other wise I'll never hear the end of it" Han said after Chewie asked him if he was coming aboard. When Chewie boarded the Falcon Han turned and looked down the alleyway they had come from "come on kid I'm freezing" he said.

Roughly five minutes passed and Han was about to head into the cargo hold when he spotted someone coming from the alleyway. "Come on kid I'm freezing here when I could be inside counting our credits" Han shouted through the rain assuming it was Ashla. Turning around he started to head inside of the Falcon but when he suddenly couldn't breath and was yanked off of his feet. Gasping he started clawing at his throat as he chocked for air he was yanked away from the Falcon and spun around. As he was spun around the grip on his throat tightened and lightening flashed illuminating the robbed figure to reveal the face of a togrutan woman with glowing red eyes. Tightly the woman grabbed the man by the throat and held him in the air pulling him inches from her face "where is she!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was cold and wet as rain fell from the sky as Ashla walked next to Phantom making their way back toward the Falcon. They were taking a short cut down through an alleyway when the when her furry friend stopped lifted its head up to the sky and sniffed. Ashla stopped and looked at him "What is it?" Ashla asked looking back the way they came then further down the alleyway. After a moment the nexu continued to walk and Ashla follow 'probably just smelt a rat or something' she thought. Turning the corner down another alleyway they were almost a block away from the Falcon when Ashla felt something shift in the force. "Han" Ashla said urgently, he was in trouble something was happening to him. She quickly climbed up onto Phantom's back and kicked his side "Come on boy" she said. Phantoms dug his claws into the ground and darted off toward the Falcon.

They shot around another corner and the Falcon came into sight the ramp down and Han dangling up in the air as a hooded figure had lifted him in the air by his throat. She pulled back on Phantom's fur causing the nexu to stop a few yards away from them and she climbed off of him pulling her blaster out and began running toward them. As she got closer the air around them suddenly grew colder, cold enough that she could see her breath but she paid little attention to that. She skidded to a halt and pointed her blaster at the robbed figure "Drop him!" she yelled. "This does not concern you child, leave now" a eerily familiar cold, dark voice replied. Next to her the nexu began to growl baring its teeth, Ashla tightened her hand on her blaster "Put him down or I will shot you" she threatened.

The robbed figured seemed to ignore her as her words were pointed now toward Han "Where is she tell me now" she demanded. Han was still grasping his throat while gasping desperately for air but his eyes moved back and forth between the robbed figure and Ashla. "Go…to…hell…" Han wheezed out before he was viciously hurled against the Falcon smashing into its side with a audible cracking from his ribs. Ashla watched in horror as her friend, caretaker and the only family she had known for the last ten years lay motionless on the muddy ground with the robbed lady making her way toward him.

The nexu snarled and leapt toward the robbed female but was knocked to the side while in the air by some invisible force and hit the ground hard. "This is your last warning child, leave now!" Ashla heard the robbed figure sneer at her without turning to face her. Ashla looked over at Phantom who was slowly getting up and shaking his head clearly dazed then she looked back at Han and heard a snap hiss and saw the familiar red glow of a lightsaber. She wouldn't let this woman hurt Han so she fired off a round at the woman aiming at her back.

The blaster bolt however did not land anywhere near her target as the woman simply spun around deflecting the bolt away and then her blaster was ripped from her grasp and flew into the woman's hand. She tossed it aside in the mud and reached out now with her free hand picking up Han with the force and brining him next to her where she brought the saber up to his throat. "This piece of low life scum took someone from me and after I get what I want from him your next girl" the robbed figure said then turned back to Han. Han groaned in pain but Ashla could feel his concern for her rather than himself through the force. "Tell me now!" the robbed figured yelled brining the crimson saber inches from Han's throat. Ashla couldn't let this woman hurt Han no matter what, reaching inside of her jacket to her back she pulled out the small lightsaber. This woman through reality she looked nothing but angry but the emotions through the force told her there was more. Yes there was anger, anger at Han but there was also pain so much pain, there was worry but also hope. And the cold that this woman seemed to be emitting around her, it was a unnatural bone chilling coldness. This person they felt familiar to her like she knew this person from somewhere in her past.

Who ever it was it didn't matter right now, she had to stop her from hurting Han. Reaching with her thumb she hit the activation stud one the small hilt and its green blade sprung to life. "Leave him alone" Ashla demanded pointing the blade threateningly at the woman. But when the woman turned and actually face her she almost dropped the lightsaber in shock as her blue eyes locked with a pair of glowing red ones.

"Mommy….."


	13. Chapter 13

Is that you chapter 13

"Mommy…."

At that moment her whole world stopped as that single word uttered across the space that separated them and rang in her mortails. Her hand that held the lightsaber to Han's throat slowly fell to her side as her eyes now wide locked on the girl holding a small green lightsaber. Finally…after so long, after years of searching and chasing leads finally she had found her. Her baby princess was here, she was right in front of her. Finally after so long it seemed liked the force was working in her favor. Her telepathic hold on the smuggler faltered as small tears filled the Sith lady's eyes. With a thud the smuggler collapsed to the ground but Wraeththu's full attention was wrapped around her daughter.

Her sweet baby girl had grown up so much since she had last seen her. Even with a greasy face her baby was beautiful, so beautiful. Extinguishing her lightsaber Wraeththu's eyes never left her daughter. "Abby…." Wraeththu muttered softly, the word, the name which she hardly spoke in years felt foreign on her lips. She closed her eyes only for a moment before opening them again and looking at her once more to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. She can take her baby home; she can bring her baby back and make sure she was safe once more. They would all be a family again and finally Wraeththu could find the peace she needed so desperately.

Suddenly her daughter ran towards her and Wraeththu opened her arms to embrace her long lost daughter but at the last minute Abby turned and ran to the smuggler who was lying on the ground. "Han!" Ashla cried loudly rolling Han over, he was struggling to breathe and she guessed Han had broken several ribs when he was thrown against the hull of the ship. "Han are you ok?" Ashla asked rolling the man over on his back. Groaning in pain the smuggler looked at Ashla "Kid…run" he said.

Wraeththu looked over at them confused why her daughter ran to the smuggler and not to her reached toward her daughter "Abby." Her daughter turned her head sharply "Get away from him!" she yelled defensively pointing her lightsaber at her again. Jerking her hand back Wraeththu eyes widened "Abby" she said again reaching for her daughter.

"Leave us alone!" Abby screamed swinging the lightsaber at her mother. "Abby it's ok its your mommy" Wraeththu said trying to calm her daughter's sudden hostility while confusion covered her face. "Get back!" Ashla yelled, Wraeththu stepped back in an attempt to calm her daughter "Sweety its alight I'm here to take you home" she replied. "Just stay back" Ashla demanded and then looked toward the Falcon "Chewie!" she called.

After a moment Chewie came down the ramp of the Falcon and looked at Ashla then saw Han lying on the ground. Chewie roared and ran toward him "Chewie help me get Han on board I think he broke something" Ashla said. Completely ignoring her mother who stood only a few feet from her Abby grabbed a hold of Han's legs while Chewie grabbed Han's upper half. Together they lifted up Han who groaned in pain as they began to carry him toward the Falcon.

Wraeththu was standing there silently shocked and confused, her daughter was ignoring her and was being hostile. This wasn't how this was suppose to go, this wasn't what Wraeththu had pictured when ever she found her daughter. Walking toward the Falcon, toward Abby who was carrying Han toward the ship "Abby" Wraeththu said trying to get her daughter's attention. Making it only half way to the ramp Ashla turned her head "I said leave us alone!" she snapped at her mother lashing out with the force knocking her mother back.

Staggering back by the unexpected attack by her daughter her face took one of complete surprise. Taking a moment to get her balance Wraeththu was completely surprised by her daughter ability to use the force. She knew her daughter was force sensitive but she had never had any kind of training or at least non that she knew of. Shaking off the surprise "Abby…" she tried once again her voice growing with desperation. "Don't!" Ashla yelled after she sat Han down in the cargo hold.

Turning her head back to Chewie "Chewie get ship ready to take off I'll take care of Han" she said. Chewie looked at down at Han before looking back up at Ashla "Don't worry Chewie I'll be fine" then Chewie looked at the woman who stood just outside of the ship before nodding and walking toward the cockpit.

Ashla bent down and looked at Han with a worried filled expression "Han are you ok?" she asked. Han sucked in a painful breath "We have to go kid…the woman she knows who you are" he said. Ashla shook her head "I'll take care of her, just breathe ok" she said gently propping Han up against a crate. She looked over Han for other injuries and he seemed ok except for possibly breaking a couple ribs.

Ashla felt a cold chill suddenly entire the cargo hold and she reached for Han's blaster spinning around and pointed it at her mother. "You will not hurt him anymore, get out" Ashla said while her finger began to squeeze the trigger. Stopping Wraeththu looked at the blaster pointed at her then at her daughter. Standing up Ashla walked toward her mother until she was only a few feet from her.

A moment later Wraeththu felt a cold barrel pressed against her stomach "Abby…" she said softly. "Get out now" Abby growled shoving the barrel into her mother's stomach pushing her backward out of the cargo bay. Once back outside of the ship and back out into the rain Ashla kept the blaster pointed at her mother. Once far enough away from the ramp Ashla met her mother's gaze with cold and angry eyes.

It had been years since she had seen her mother and even after all these years the woman hadn't changed a bit. She remembered her mother's anger, her cruelty and her coldness. The emotions that were pouring from her mother though were far different than what she had expected. Now outside alone with her mother she felt her mother's pain, sadness, hurt, love and yet hope. "What do you want?" Ashla demanded wanting to make this reunion with her mother as short as possible.

She saw some of the pain leave her mother's face being replaced with hope. Wraeththu looked relieved as her daughter crossed her arms and lowered her blaster from her. She still felt anger toward her and though this confused her Wraeththu gave a small smile. She looked at her daughter "I found you" she said, her voice filled with disbelief.

Looking rather crossed at her mother "Yea, congratulations" she said lacking her mother demeanor "now what do you want?" she asked. Wraeththu's smile fell as she realized her daughter didn't seem to be happy with her at all. Walking down the ramp Ashla went over to Phantom who was just now standing up shaking his head "come on buddy lets get you inside and out of the rain" she said to the nexu. She led the giant cat like creature over to the ship and inside of the cargo hold.

"I want you to come home with me to your family," Wraeththu said straight out. "We all miss you."

Ashla's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Is this a joke?" she asked sincerely turning around to look at her mother. "You expect me to come home with you after what you did? You're even crazier than I thought!"

"Abby... you don't mean that," Wraeththu replied shaking her head. "I do!" Abby replied forcefully. Wraeththu wasn't giving up. "Abby think of your father, think about your brother and sister" Wraeththu pleaded looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Don't you dare pull that! Don't you dare use my sister as a way to get me to come back" Ashla growled. "Abby please…they miss you, I miss you and we want you back home" Wraeththu begged.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at her mother "If that were true, if you or dad ever really gave a kriff about me then we wouldn't be here right now!" Ashla sneered. "Abby…what, what are you talking about. No Abby you have it all wrong, I've been looking for you this whole ti-…"

"Don't lie to me! You abandoned me, you and dad left me alone with my sister and I thought I lost her too. I will never forgive you for throwing me away like you did. I hate you and I never want to see you again!" Ashla spat venomously.

The Sith lady's eyes widened in shock, her daughter…hated her. She was speechless now as a wave of emotional turmoil hit her full force almost causing her legs to give way. Tears filled her eyes and began slowly dropping down her face. She was to shocked to notice her daughter had turned and began walking back up the ship.

Looking at her daughter quickly tried to think of a way to fix this. To make her daughter see her differently, to explain to her that she didn't hate her. "Abby" Wraeththu chocked out in a broken voice but her daughter didn't stop. Clearing her voice some "Abby" she said a little louder.

Her daughter turned and glared at her and Wraeththu opened her mouth to explain everything to her but she couldn't find the words. She stuttered for a moment but fumbled though one of her pockets and pulled out a communicator. She extended it to her daughter "If you want to contact Liea…or me then you will have a way to get a hold of us." It wasn't what she wanted to say but she didn't want to force her daughter to come with her though the though had crossed her mind.

Ashla eyed her mother suspiciously for a moment before walking back down and taking the communicator out of her mother's hand "Fine" she said quickly pocketing the device. Glaring at her mother for a moment longer she walked back up the ramp and into the ship.

When the ramp of the ship closed and the thrusters ignited Wraeththu was now visibly trembling. When the ship lifted off and blasted away Wraeththu sunk to her knees consumed in emotional pain. Everything she feared had come crashing down on her. The pain was worse than anything she had experienced before; it was too much for her to cope with to even begin to understand where it had went wrong. Her mind couldn't even began to understand why her daughter believed that she had abandoned her.

She had spent decades turning her pain and fear into a weapon and had become extremely good at it, but this…this was just too much. Screaming in agony she fell motionless onto the ground completely consumed by pain.

Some time passed be slowly Wraeththu was able to pull herself to her feet and she made her way slowly back toward the shuttle she had brought down to the surface. With heavy footsteps and weak muscles she dragged herself into the pilots chair and collapsed into it. Several minutes passed before she powered up the ships engine and several more passed before she took to the air. Closing her eyes tightly as she broke the atmosphere she struggled not to let her wild emotios tare apart the ship. Pain, there was so much pain that it dominated every other emotion she could possibly had been feeling.

She assumed that this was the galaxy's way of paying her back for all the things she had done. That the force was cruel and had a sick twisted sense of humor for allowing her to find her daughter only to be shown resentment by the very girl she loved so much. A fresh wave of tears came to bear and she let them fall. She was alone in the ship so there was no reason to hide her pain. Not that she could even if she wanted too.

Years of searching, years of hoping and praying wasted in the blink of an eye. Her daughter, her sweet baby princess hated her and it was all that smugglers fault! She was going to kill that man, she was going to make him suffer for all the pain he had caused her. And for some reason her daughter had kept her from killing the man, for some unexplainable, incomprehensible reason Abby had kept her from killing the man.

Her hands were still trembling as she pulled into a hanger of the _Protector_ and she took a moment to try and calm herself. Taking a deep breath she stopped the trembling in her hands and opened the hatch climbing out of the ship. When she turned around she was met by Admiral Riggs who awaited their next destination. She walked past him slowly her head almost lowered toward the floor "Take me home admiral" she said in a voice lacking its normal anger or annoyance. She ignored the man as he questioned if she was alright and made her way past him into the ship toward her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once off of the planet and after Ashla made sure Han was taken care of the best they could until she could get him to a hospital to fix his broken ribs she went to her room. When the door slid shut Ashla let out a long sigh and slid down along the door until she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes looked down at the holocommunicator that she held in her hand. Pondering why she had even accepted this from her mother she was tempted to throw it across the room and watch it shatter. For some reason however as she spun it slowly in her hand and found that part of her didn't want to destroy the only communication device that she had that would allow her to talk to her sister.

She missed her big sister and would love to see her again but that alone was not enough to come home. The love for her sister alone just wasn't enough to forgive everything that had happened to her. She had been abandoned, left behind by her parents and she hated them for that. Glancing away from the device to the small nightstand next to the bed where the holoprojector that rested on it.

Ashla couldn't believe it, after all these years of hiding from the Empire, trying to stay away from her parents of all people her mother had found her. Standing up she sat the communicator next to the holoprojector and sat down on the bed "Could this day get any worse?" she muttered.


	14. Chapter 14

Is that you chapter 14

It was unlike any pain she had felt before. It was worse than being poisoned by the Blue Shadow virus, worse than a blaster bolt through the shoulder and even worse than a lightsaber across the chest. This wasn't a physical pain that meds could dull it was emotional pain that riddled Wraeththu's mind as she powered up a shuttle.

How had all this happened? Was it all her fault or was it the smugglers? For once she didn't know who to blame. Her daughter Abby hated her, she had practically abandoned her son Jacob and shut her husband out. Had she been wrong to close herself off? Was it her fear of loosing her family that ultimately led her down the path she was on? Or was this some sort of retribution by the force for the things she had done? Whatever it was, what ever the reason this was happening to her she thought maybe she disserved this.

Letting the ship fly on auto pilot for her home where Vader and Jacob were she wondered if she could even face them after something like this. She had been sent out with one task, to find her daughter and bring her home yet she had failed. She had found her daughter and had been so happy to see her after all these long years but she had been rejected. To be told by someone that you love so dearly that they hate you cut deeper than any lightsaber ever could.

The shuttle had touched down on the landing pad at some point and now Wraeththu found herself to afraid to leave the shuttle, to see her family. If they rejected her because she had failed she didn't know what she would do. A fresh wave of tears settled at the edge of her eyes as she heard the ramp began to descend and she sat there steeling herself for her husband's rejection.

Vader stood at the edge of the ramp with his son, Jacob who was clearly lost in the excitement didn't sense his mother's pain. Looking down at Jacob he held out his arm in front of his son to keep him from bolting into the shuttle "wait here" he said. Jacob looked up at his father with confusion on his face "but why dad? Mom is back and that means she found Abby" he replied excitedly.

Vader shook his head sadly "yet I don't think it went the way you believe it did. Just wait here" he replied and began walking up the ramp. When Vader entered the shuttle he almost chocked, the emotions were so thick and strong they were almost overbearing. When he reached the cockpit the emotions only became stronger, they air was thick with pain, sadness and turmoil.

He didn't have to ask her, he knew what had happened, Abby had rejected Wraeththu, Abby had pushed her away. Without saying a word he grabbed the edge of the chair and spun it around, kneeling down he drew his wife into a hug. Wraeththu broke down in his arms and began crying again. Gently he stroked the back of her head to comfort his wife but he knew it would do little.

Vader staid there with her, holding on to Wraeththu silently for sometime as his tunic became soaked in tears. Though the tears and ragged breaths Wraeththu stuttered out "she…hates…me." Vader wrapped his arms tighter around Wraeththu and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He knew there would be pain before there could be healing but even knowing that didn't make the situation any easier. He knew it would be a long hard road before things could begin to heal.

Burying her face deep into her husband's shoulder "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….please…I can't lose anyone else…" her voice came out as a weak whimper, a plea even begging not to be pushed away to be forced to leave. "It's ok" Vader whispered softly gently kissing her forehead. She seemed to shrink in his arms like she was a broken woman who had lost everything desperately trying to hold onto something. They had staid that way for almost an hour before Vader finally managed to pull Wraeththu to her feet. Slowly he led her out of the shuttle and down the ramp.

Jacob watched in shock as his father was having to almost carry his mother down the ramp. It was so…unnatural to see his mother in tears, actually it was something he had never seen before and he knew something had gone wrong. "Mom?" Jacob asked hesitantly. "Not right now Jacob, go to your room or train for a bit. I need to be with your mother for a while" Vader replied. Jacob looked up at his dad and wanted to protest but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he tried so he headed outside to the training area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashla had spent the last hour just staring at the communication device in her hand. Chewie had taken Han to a hospital but she had staid behind trying to cope with her emotions. She heard Phantom whimper in worry, most likely because she hadn't said anything yet but she couldn't take her eyes off of the communicator. She knew she should destroy it, that she should sever her only tie to her mother by destroying the communicator but she couldn't. She couldn't because it was also the only way she could talk to her sister without having to return home.

Never mind how her mother had found her it was a matter of what Ashla was going to do now that she had. She didn't believe that this was going to be the last time she would see her mother and Ashla had no doubt that Wraeththu would try to contact her. She shook her head trying to rid the idea of having to see her mother again and the fear of what may have happened if she hadn't reached Han when she did. The image of Han suspended in the air helpless, gasping for air was still fresh in her mind. Her mother hadn't changed one bit, the woman was cruel, angry and just evil. That was something Ashla never wanted to be.

Sighing softly Ahsla's thumb hovered on the activation button of the communicator and talk to her sister. It would be nice to catch up with her sister after so many years she thought to herself. Instead however she shoved the communicator into her pocket and slid off of a crate standing up on her feet. She had other things more important to do than catch up. She needed to change the id codes on their ship just in case somehow her mother had gotten a hold of them. The last thing she wanted was to have Imperials looking for them again. Pulling her jacket on she opened the ramp to the Falcon "come on boy" she said to Phantom before walking down the ramp and away from the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Vader followed his wife into the study he closed the door behind him turning the lock so they wouldn't be disturbed. His wife turned to him and was almost in tears again. Vader motioned over to a couch in the study and guided her to it. Sitting down he looked into her red eyes and asked "what happened?"

Wraeththu was silent for several minutes struggling to get her emotions under control so her voice would be steady when she spoke. "When I found the ship no one was on board so I hid myself and waited" Wraeththu started off slowly. "It hadn't taken long so I assume the trade off went smoothly and when I saw the smuggler and wookie return I just…I just got so mad…I thought this was the chance to make the man who stole Abby pay for all the pain he's caused us. I started choking him demanded to know where Abby was but he wouldn't tell me so I tortured him. Shortly after Abby showed up…I wanted to bring her home but she wouldn't let me" tears began falling down her face again and her breathing began shallower. "She thinks we abandoned her, that we don't love her…she said she hated me…that she never wanted to see me again even after I tried to explain to her the truth of what happened….i-I gave her a communicator in case she needs us, its linked directly into the one built into my arm…she already hates me enough and forcing her to come home with me…she would have hated me even more" Wraeththu finished.

Vader was silent for a moment before reaching out and taking his wife's mechanical hand and squeezed it gently. "Her anger toward you is miss placed Wraeththu" Vader started off and Wraeththu looked up at him "but she doesn't think that, she believes we…that I abandoned her, that I don't love her and I don't know how to fix it" Wraeththu stated.

Her mechanical hand clenched in frustration and despair as she pulled it away from Vader's hand "when I saw her I thought…I thought everything would be alright. That Abby would be happy to see me, eager to come home and see her family. She hates us though…me and you. She thinks we just left her and she resents us for that…what do I do? What do I do to fix this?" she asked.

Vader shook his head "I don't think there is anything you can do to fix this Wraeththu. This is something Abby will have to do, let her reach out to you or Leia when she's ready. This isn't something you can force and if you try to I fear it will shatter any hope of your daughter returning to us" Vader said softly. Wraeththu looked up at him with pain filled eyes "Can I stay…please?" she asked "I know I wasn't suppose to come back without Abby or until I found a way to deal with this but…I can't be alone…I need you, Jacob and Leia…" her voice began to shake again.

Vader pulled his wife into another hug and her arms wrapped around him tightly "yes Wraeththu you can but only if you promise one thing?" he replied. Wraeththu looked up at him "what?" she asked. "Spend time with our son, open yourself up to him. Help him train and work on his speeder" Vader replied. Wraeththu hesitated for a moment but nodded her head "alright" she said softly.

Slowly Wraeththu pulled away from her husband and took a moment to calm herself down. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath but Vader's concerned voice caused her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Wraeththu…" Vader said.

She looked at him and noticed him looking down at her arm. Glancing down Wraeththu realized her flesh hand was still trembling uncontrollably. She clenched her flesh hand tightly to try to get the trembling to stop but no matter how tightly she squeezed her fist the trembling wouldn't stop. "Damn it…" Wraeththu said closing her eyes.

Vader reached out and took her trembling hand into his own "don't drawl on it to deeply, you know what pulling on the darkside to deeply does to your body" Vader replied softly. Wraeththu took another deep breath and slowly got the trembling in her hand to stop the less she pulled on the darkside "I know" she said with a sigh. "I thought you had it under control?" Vader asked. Wraeththu looked at him "these last few years haven't been easy on me and in a couple more years the signs will become more evident than just a trembling hand" Wraeththu replied.


End file.
